Star Wars: Family Reunited
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Father Hear Me

(A/N: Okay before you begin to read the story you MUST read this. Now originally I was holding out for this MUCH later, but unfortunately it is been bugging me for some time. Also I had expected to do another Naruto story after the one I'm still doing. It appears my mind is a slave to its own design so I'm writing this (hopefully short) Star Wars fic to get it out of the way so I can focus on my Naruto fic (now and the next one) later. I'm sorry to those who expected me to hold this off for awhile, but it wasn't my fault. Honestly I never saw this coming. Still if you love Star Wars as you do Naruto then your in for a treat...I hope.)

_**Star Wars: Echoes of the Light**_

_**Story Summary:**_ Luke is 9 years old and his Uncle Owen is not raising the boy well and makes the boy's life miserable. After Owen gets drunk one day he comes at Luke with the full intent of hurting the boy with his belt even though the boy didn't do anything wrong. Luke hides in the Lars Garage while his Uncle calls Luke a bastard child, with his father being a coward, and his mother a sleazy whore. Trembling with emotions Luke has just accidentally sent a message to his father echoing for him to find him. Will Vader answer the call and save his son or will Luke be doomed to the abuse of his Uncle while his Aunt is too terrified to do anything?

The days on Tantooine were as cruel as they were hot. Everything considered illegal in the galaxy could be found here. From slave trades, illegal spices, to selling black market weapons to space pirates wanted in 3-4 systems for horrible crimes. It was mostly a baron wasteland with only a few settlements belonging to moisture farmers that produced water to give to the places that needed it.

In one such place about 5 miles East of Anchorhead lived a boy named Luke, who lived with his Uncle Owen, his Aunt Beru, and was secretly watched over by an aging wizard (secretly a Jedi) named Ben Kenobi. Now when you think of such a family it seems that this boy is special and that as such he would receive the love that came with being such a special little boy.

If you saw beyond outer shell of such a description you would find it was hardly true.

Luke's uncle named Owen Lars was not a kind man to Luke and would hate the boy for the simplest things. Once, Owen found Luke tinkering with a droid he himself had not been able to fix for several months only for the boy to do it easily as if it were second nature to him.

That droid was soon shot to pieces shortly after and Luke was sent to his room without food as his punishment even though the boy knew he didn't do anything wrong.

Luke didn't know why his Uncle Owen hated him, but he knew one thing it was whatever his uncle said in his head that he seemed to pick up.

'Bastard Father,' was the thought the boy picked up from his Uncle Owen after his Aunt Beru came out and asked her husband why he had destroyed the droid.

That was another thing that always got Luke into trouble with his mean Uncle Owen, as the sand blonde haired and blue eyed boy seemed to take one look at you and he would ask what seemed to be an innocent question. In truth it was a question to what was related to the one in your head and Owen liked his thoughts to be kept to himself.

Luke earned a bruised cheek for that one.

Now before you think that Beru or the old wizard of a Jedi Ben Kenobi didn't care for the boy like Owen then you are wrong. Beru loved the boy as if he were her son and had on several occasions snuck the boy some food or got him something for the pain that may have been inflicted onto him by her husband.

Ben Kenobi had visited a few times at first to see how he was doing and to occasionally ask the boy how he was feeling. However, his involvement in Luke's life stopped when Owen opened fire on the two nearly hitting Luke twice had Ben not pulled out his trusty Lightsaber.

Shortly after that incident, Ben Kenobi left after Owen threatened to call the Empire on him for being what he was. As for Luke, he received quite the beating due to the fact that Owen had seen Luke's fascination with the Jedi weapon.

Beru pleaded with Owen to stop saying anyone at Luke's age anyone would act like that only to have Owen telling her to shut up and back handing her as well.

That was all when Luke was 6 years old.

Now at the age of 9 nothing had ever really changed except the beatings he had received getting worse and no matter what Luke did, Owen still makes him feel like he's nothing more then a failure.

Rotting Bantha corpses got treated with better respect then he did.

"Move boy. I don't want you being dead weight around me when I'm working. You're lucky I need extra help right now from you or else I would have sold you to some slavers or even one of the Hutts in need of a kid like you," said Owen as he was currently hard at work fixing one of the moisture vapors that broke down the night before.

"Why do you have to be so mean Uncle Owen? I help you plenty and all you do is yell at me for nothing," said Luke, as he STILL didn't understand after all this time why the man hated him so.

"Watch your mouth boy! You are lucky I don't do more then just yelling right now. If it were up to me I would have left you for the Sand People, but that damned wizard of a hermit would take you in. Last thing I need is you to turn into one yourself under his eyes or mine for that matter," said Owen glaring at the boy before turning back to the vapor system only to get shocked when the tool in hand hit a solar cell wiring.

Luke couldn't help, but let out a small laugh since any child seeing it would since any 9 year old wouldn't know any better.

If only Luke had.

'Uh oh,' thought Luke seeing the look in his uncles eyes and they did not seem happy in the slightest.

"You think that's funny? Me getting zapped like that is funny to you?" said Owen, who would have hit the boy with the tool in his hand, had the shock not made his arm numb for a good 5 seconds.

"Come on Uncle Owen you know it's not as bad as you make it sound. If I was anyone else's kid and they laughed you would have laughed with them, but with me your mean. Even now I can tell you want to hit me," said Luke sending out a small glare at his uncle only to have it stopped by Owen, who used his other hand to hit the boy to the ground.

'Bastard child. Just like his Father with those damned eyes,' thought Owen walking away from the boy with his interest to have the moisture vapor fixed lost.

"What about my Father?" said Luke getting up from the ground and holding his now sore cheek that would have a small bruise on it later in the night.

Instantly Owen stops in his tracks and looks at Luke. It was a look of disbelief. It was as if Luke had just insulted his uncles and his mother with the most meanest of curses in the galaxy.

"What did you say boy?" said Owen walking in stride to the now confused and worried child.

"You said I was a 'bastard child' and I was just like my Father with my eyes. Did you know him?" said Luke with his voice gaining more strength by the second.

Now Owen was furious and hit the boy with his tool this time as proof of it.

"Listen to me you ingrate of a child. I'm your uncle and as such you will listen to what I tell you and right now I'm _telling_ you that you are never to mention _him_ ever again. If you do regardless if I'm here or not I'll sell you to the Hutts and tell your Aunt Beru that Sand People took you to be offered as a sacrifice to their sand god. Remember brat this is a place that no one will miss you should you get lost and if you make me any more upset then I will have no choice, but to see to it that you do get lost," said Owen walking away from a hurt, slightly crying, horrified Luke.

'If my Father were here he would teach Uncle Owen a lesson. Shame Aunt Beru wasn't here either, but at the doctors office in Mos Eisley,' though Luke hoping against all hope.

(Elsewhere in Space)

Many people could say they had accomplished much in their time whether it was on a single planet or flying all over the galaxy.

For the great Dark Lord of the Sith known as Darth Vader he had done these types things to ensure that the power of the Galactic Empire did not diminish. He walked along the pride of the Empire's most recent as well as most devastating warship ever constructed.

The Super Star Destroyer and Flagship of the Empire known as..._The Executor_.

Darth Vader held a commanding presence over all who served under him and all who served under him worked to accomplish their tasks given to them perfectly.

To do otherwise would result in their deaths.

Currently the Dark Lord was looking out the Bridge View Port of his prized Super Star Destroyer that he had helped build. Now he was gazing out at the stars lost in his own thoughts and the events that had transpired just a few days ago.

Recently he had been experiencing a flux during his meditation and the echo of a child's pain reaching him through the Force. It was powerful and pure yet filled with pain that only a child's soul could produce.

A child's pain that he recognized was similar to his once upon another lifetime.

"My Lord I have a message from the Emperor," said Captain Piett approaching Vader carefully as to not face the Sith's wrath.

"What did he want Captain?" said Vader not missing a beat as he turned to face the pale and terrified man.

"He said you are to take _The Executor_ to a planet in the Outer Rim. A high crime filled planet called Tantooine. He wants you to show the strength of the Empire there to lower the crime rate and allow safer passage for future transports and supplies we may need to run through here," said Piett checking the data pad in his hands to make sure he got the message right.

Had Vader not been wearing a mask Piett would have seen Vader scowl with his wounds slightly straining his pain receptors in his brain. "Are you sure those are the Emperors _exact_ words Captain?" said Vader taking one step forward towards the now paler Captain and an even paler group of officers/witness to the conversation.

"They are right here my Lord. I would not bring this to you if they were false," said Piett clearly afraid for his life seeing as how the Dark Lord had killed for less.

Vader seemed quiet for a brief moment and none of the crew breathed for fear of what the man would do next. "Very well Captain Piett. Set a course for Tantooine immediately the sooner we get to the planet the sooner we can leave it behind," said Vader turning to leave for his meditation chamber

'What could have possessed the Emperor to have me go to my home world now after so many years? Could it be he sensed the same thing I felt through the Force and the orders he gave me are an excuse? Am I to take this ship here to reflect and to be tested further as his apprentice? To test my loyalty? Perhaps another Force strong child that needs to be taken from his or her home? Regardless, I will do as he asks for now. After all he has to die some time,' thought Vader hoping to one day surpass his Master and take the title of Emperor and Master from the aging Sith.

Meanwhile, the now relieved Captain let out a sigh of relief before heading off to do his job while the others on the Bridge did the same thankful to not have to witness the death of a fellow Imperial Officer.

(Tantooine-2 Days Later)

Owen was not having a good day and it showed on his beard incrusted face as he took a swig of his secret stash of liquor he hid from Beru.

She had come back from the doctor in Mos Eisley and told her husband that her womb was baron as the desert of a planet they were on.

Luke had tried to comfort his Aunt he was instantly knocked away by Owen and struck several times all the while blaming her problems on the boy of all things.

Every blow Owen landed he kept saying, "You did it! You did it you little monster. All so you would get all our attention just like that bastard Jedi Father of yours."

When Owen stopped finally after Beru pleaded with him saying it was do to some berry juice poison that was in her system Luke had a bloody temple, a bloody lip, and a major headache the size of Beggars Canyon.

When Luke asked if his Father was really a Jedi when Owen left the room Beru could only nod as she hugged the boy with all her strength. All the while telling him it wasn't his fault and that he would always be her one true son no matter what.

Had she been more careful Beru would have seen her husband near the door overhearing everything she said to the boy.

Now some 2 days later Beru was out visiting a dear friend in Mos Espa with the help of a more _wealthy_ moisture farmer named Biggs. A man who got financial aid from some big shot on Aldreaan from time to time and loaned her his speeder to help her make the harsh journey.

That just left him and his dear _nephew_ Luke on the Homestead with nothing to do, but to have a day off and relax.

Owen hated relaxing.

Of it was one thing Owen learned from his own Father was that you can't slack off and you always have to work no matter what. This was why Owen had done much better then his old man when it came to running the Homestead.

Gazing out the window he saw Luke heading out to the garage with some slightly rusted mechanics tools in hand. 'When was that kid given a good beating? Too long I'll bet,' thought Owen scowling at the young boys form wishing he could just kill the damned child and not have that Jedi on him like slim on a Hutt.

Even if he could report to the Imperials that there was a Jedi near him they would kill him and Beru as well out of fear the Jedi affected them in some way.

Either way Owen would lose in the end and he hated losing.

'Still giving the boy a good beating would be a nice second place prize,' thought Owen with the effects of the alcohol and his hatred for the boy putting ideas into his head.

Grabbing the nearest blunt object he could find, which happened to be his liquor bottle Owen Lars exited his home and headed for the garage hoping to make the boy suffer.

If the man only knew what events he had set into motion.

(Elsewhere on Tantooine)

Obi-wan Kenobi now named Ben Kenobi sat in his little home meditating and channeling his Force power around him despite it slowly diminishing as time passed. Being thrown into exile and using what little Force strength you can without raising suspicion of the while Empire (much less one person in particular) itself to survive is not something he enjoyed.

At the amount of Force power he was currently generating a novice apprentice could best him easily whether Obi-wan was prepared or not.

He hated leaving the boy with his uncle having sensed ill will towards Luke the moment the boy started taking on the appearance of his Father. But he couldn't just leave the boy to anyone and he knew Beru would raise the boy well despite the negative influence of Owen's hostility. Besides Yoda had basically told him to take Luke to them and no one else.

If you can't trust the wisdom of a near 900 year old Jedi Master who can you trust?

Suddenly such thoughts were stopped when he felt something in the Force that felt like it was a premonition of things to come and they seemed to revolve around Luke. At first he sensed Luke in mortal danger, then just when all was lost a bright light appeared blinding the Jedi Master before he could see more of that part of the vision.

What Obi-wan saw next froze him to the core as the shadow appearance of Darth Vader appeared before a frightened Luke with the red Lightsaber of his former student turned Sith humming in the background.

After that the vision faded before Obi-wan could press further into it.

"Sith's blood!" said Obi-wan putting on his Jedi Robes and headed towards the Lars Homestead hoping he wouldn't be too late to save the boy.

If worse came to worse he would have to kill Owen and then take Luke on as his second attempt at an apprentice.

Before he became Vader's first.

(Lars Homestead-Garage)

"Luke! Come here Luke. I'm not going to hurt you," said Owen in a soothing voice while looking around his garage for his nephew.

'Not hurt me my foot. If that were true then I wouldn't feel such anger towards me or have that weapon behind his back,' thought Luke peering out behind his hiding spot of several well put placed boxes that held spare parts.

When Luke first entered the garage he wanted to work on another droid to help with the farming since his uncle couldn't fix them to save his life. He barely got to the droid when he suddenly had a chill up his spine and when Luke felt things like that it meant to run and hide before Owen would find him and beat him for no reason.

At least no logical reason Uncle Owen was willing to give.

"Come on out you little bastard child. I'm getting sick of you hiding from your beatings that you so rightfully deserve. It's only fair anyway since your coward of a Jedi Father isn't here to take them you might as well in his place," said Owen his patience had now become thin due to the drunken state of his mind.

'Beru was right I am the son of a Jedi,' thought Luke wondering if what Beru had told him was the truth or just to make him feel special though in truth Luke had a suspicion that it was the former since he could always tell when someone was speaking the truth or not.

To him it was almost like he could read their minds, but on an emotional level as well.

Before Luke could ponder this further his sense of danger kicked in and Luke saw that Owen was walking towards his area for searching and it would be a matter time before he was found.

"Come on out Luke and be a man like your father never was or at least try to be stronger then that royal bitch of a mother that brought you into this world. She took the cowards way out in dealing with you and died so she wouldn't have to put up with your existence. I bet she whored herself out to everyone she could when dear old daddy was away during the wars. I bet she screwed every Jedi that came back tired from the fighting as a way to 'reward' them for their efforts before the Republic became the Empire," said Owen, as he started looking near Luke's hiding spot to a point where Luke could smell the faint stench of liquor on the man.

'Please _someone_, _anyone_ that is out there HELP ME! Daddy if you are listening please help me. I don't think you are not a coward for not being here. I need you. Please daddy come home!' thought Luke closing his eyes focusing with all his might that his prayer be answered by his Father or someone close to that effect.

When Luke opened his eyes he found Owen standing over him having found his hiding spot. "I found you Luke and now you are going to pay for it," said Owen grabbing the boy by his hair and pulling hard to get the boy up on his feet to take this beating outside where the blood would be absorbed into the sand.

(_The Executor­_)

Vader had just left his meditation pod when he felt it yet again only stronger then before and not just because he was now at the ships destination. He could almost _feel_ this boy's pain and it wounded him so, but how it was able to elude the Sith Lord greatly.

'_Please daddy come home!'_ said the child's cry as it echoed into his mind nearly shaking his very being to the core.

Whatever this strange thing was it had to be taken care of NOW and not later as he had originally thought to do.

"Ready my shuttle and a team of your best troopers. I will take us down to the planet surface myself," said Vader to his Lieutenant, who nodded and set out to follow orders knowing full well to disobey or falter would result his body being thrown out the airlock after already dying.

'_Please daddy come home!'_ said the echo in his head still calling for him as if it was meant for him.

Vader made his way with great strides to the Bridge finding Captain Piett and another Admiral just transferred whose name the Dark Lord had yet to remember. "Admiral call for three more ships that are closest to this sector. I will contact Captain Piett should I require further assistance after I arrive on the planet," said Vader before heading for the flight deck with an even quicker pace preventing any of the others from getting a word about what he was asking for.

Not that they would had the Dark Lord stayed.

(Tantooine-Lars Homestead-15 Minutes Later)

Beru had just arrived 10 minutes after it had started and right now she was regretting ever marring this man as her husband. When she got home after being dropped off near the Homestead thanks to Biggs and his speeder Beru was horrified to see Luke slumped on the ground barely conscious bleeding noticeably at the temple of his skull with Owen kicking the poor boy repeatedly in the ribs.

"OWEN! What in the name of the Force are you doing?" said Beru, as she ran up to her husband and tackled him before he could land another blow at Luke with this one aimed for the boy's skull.

"Get off me woman. Can't you see this child needs to die?" said Owen throwing his wife aside before seeing the boy trying to crawl away from his uncles wrath.

"Owen what's wrong with you? Have you been drinking?" said Beru smelling the liquor on him that smelled worse than a Bantha's droppings.

"So what if I have? I would have done this drunk or sober so it doesn't matter," said Owen walking over to the badly beaten boy.

"Owen Lars you will stop this insanity this instant," said Beru before running ahead of Owen and covered Luke up using her body as a shield to his own whispering to the boy he would be safe now.

"A-Aunt Beru?" said Luke seeing her slightly from where he was laying down.

"Its all right sweetie I'm here and I'll make sure nothing happens to you," said Aunt Beru smiling at Luke before she wince in pain as Owen started landing kicks on her.

'She's getting hurt because of me and I'm powerless to help her. I DON'T WANT TO BE POWERLESS! I WANT TO BE STRONG! DADDY!' thought Luke, as she clutched onto Beru wishing he could help her in someway.

(Not Far from the Homestead)

'_DADDY!'_ echoed the voice inside Vader's skull the echo coming back full now nearly knocking the Dark Lord out and making him jerk the shuttle slightly.

"Lord Vader are you all right?" said the Imperial co-pilot next to him looking at the Sith Lord seeing his sudden movement that looked like he had been struck.

Vader did not answer he simply regain what control he had lost and maneuvered to the source of light in the Force that called to him like a Mandalorian moth to the light of a glow lamp.

'This light is so familiar to me and yet it is not her. Is this some sort of Jedi trick? Is a Jedi survivor down there trying to mess with my mind in some way? Whatever this light is I will deal with it one way or another,' thought Vader pulling hard to the right knowing exactly where to go.

It wasn't hard to do since he had been here before.

(Also not far from the Homestead)

Obi-wan had nearly forgotten what it was like to run so fast using Force Speed much less through the entire desert area. He had felt the boy's plight growing even more dangerous and felt the light within Luke explode with the strength of a supernova that could make a sun seem like a far away star in comparison. 'Anakin he is truly your son,' thought Obi-wan nearly at the Homestead seeing it in the distance.

He nearly stopped when he saw what else was nearby not far from his destination and like Luke it too was powerful, but unlike Luke's light this was different all together.

This power was dark and cruel that could only come from two people and knowing Obi-wan Kenobi's luck he knew who this one was.

It was his former Jedi apprentice Anakin Skywalker or better now know as Darth Vader: The Dark Lord of the Sith.

'By the Force how do I help Luke now?' thought Obi-wan pressing on knowing that even in his weakened condition there was still a chance to save Luke.

Provided that Beru was still alive when he got there to help him save the boy.

(Lars Homestead)

Owen Lars for all his faults regardless if he was drunk or sober knew when trouble was headed his way and the site of an Imperial Shuttle was proof all in itself.

When the shuttle had landed and the troops came down the ramp Owen wondered what reason they might have being on _his_ property? 'Could they know about the boy? No it's impossible! No one knows the boy has those damned power other then myself, Beru, and that old Jedi wizard and even he wouldn't sell out this kid. Maybe it was Luke's friend from the Bigg's place when Beru took Luke for a visit that one time. They must have seen Luke's powers and ratted us out as some sort of protector of Jedi infants. DAMN!' thought Owen as he now wondered how he was going to explain this to the Imperial Commander.

Perhaps he could bribe the man with a few of his more..._expensive_ cases of liquor to make him look the other way and let him finish what he started?

Such thoughts stopped after the troops swarmed around them to secure the Homestead and a dark figure approached Owen with a deadly grace. "Owen Lars," said the hollow and stiff voice that came out overpowering the respirator noise the figure's chest made.

'Oh no! Not him. Any other Imperial would do, but not him!' thought Owen backing up from the approaching figure only to stop when he heard the sounds of blasters raised at him.

That figure that Owen Lars was afraid of was...Darth Vader

(A/N: YAY! I finished. This won't be as long as my Naruto fic and I hope when I finish this story my brain juice for writing C&D will be back up. Sorry guys the Dark Side of the Force is a powerful thing. LOL! Well tell me what you think. Love? Hate? I know Owen seems out of character, but I've read worse. There are few stories out there that are like this and I want to be one of the very rare ones. Originally this was going to be longer, but I thought against it and wanted to make it just right to end, but fear not I'm working on chapter 2 so expect that up soon. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Secrets Revealed

Owen may have been an angry drunk, but he was no idiot in the presence of danger and right now he was staring into the heart of it in the form of a pure black covered figure.

The figures name was Darth Vader.

"Such a shame that we would have to meet under these circumstances don't you think Owen Lars? I expected you to be different from the other fools that strike their wives Owen, but I see I was mistaken. Beating up your own wife, who shields this child from you, and from the looks of things this boy was your intended target of the assault. It is because of people like you that I'm glad I left this place so long ago," said Vader walking up to Beru and the boy she shielded finding that she was still alive, but barely as the woman had taken a blow to the head moments before he had landed the shuttle.

'_DADDY!'_ those words echoing through Vader's skull more now then ever calling from the boy and wrapping around him as if it was apart of him that he had been broken off years ago.

Vader turned to look down at Beru Lars still shielding the boy as if he were the threat now for this child though in a way he was. "P-Please my L-Lord...help us. H-Help...the boy," said Beru daring herself to look into the skull masked eyes of Vader crying what tears she could despite the pain she was feeling.

"Beru you stupid woman he's the reason that Jedi hermit hid the boy here the first place," said Owen not realizing at that moment he now had Vader's full attention.

'A Jedi is here. Could this boy be his child? No. The presence within this boy is related to me somehow and if this Jedi was the boy's Father he would have raised him himself and not with these people,' thought Vader before he sensed another presence entering the fray wearing Jedi robes and igniting his blue Lightsaber before leaping over the Stormtroopers to face Vader.

"It's been a long time my old apprentice," said Obi-wan as Vader seethed in anger while he ignited his own Lightsaber gleaming red in the desert sands.

"I should have known you were involved in this. Only you would come to a place that reflects what I once was. I'm surprised you haven't taken this child in as your apprentice yet Obi-wan. His power is great and with the proper training could make him the greatest of Force Users in the Galaxy to date," said Vader before looking down at the boy while Beru looked at Obi-wan wondering what the man was doing here now.

She never got a chance to ask as Vader turned to face Obi-wan and they went into their duel of blades, with Owen now restrained and the troopers watching and waiting for one of the warriors to come out the victor.

Nearly 10 years of not fighting had made Obi-wan's skills rusted as he barely blocked the nearly unmatched strength his former student possessed. 'Cybernetic prosthesis arms give him the edge strength wise. He's almost like General Grievous only more humanized...if just barely human. Still due to the strength of his blows I myself would need the strength of Wookie to help me beat Anakin back,' thought Obi-wan as he now tried to beat back his former pupil using what experience he had with the man.

Even then Obi-wan was barely holding his own.

"I must commend you for escaping me for so long Obi-wan. However, it seems that this boy's potential and your own negligence in protecting him will be your undoing," said Vader attacking with several strikes before spinning around in a circle making Obi-wan leap into the air and moved so he was closer to Beru and Luke then before.

"You are right about the boy's potential and I had hoped it would stay locked away for at least another decade when the time was right. However, such a thing is impossible now. As for Luke here I think he is in a way a lot like you when I first met you when you were just young boy yourself. If you could see what he looks like I think you will see just who is Father really is and such a revelation will surprise you to the truth that was kept from you all this time," said Obi-wan before turning off his Lightsaber, which he sensed had surprised his former student greatly and filled him with curiosity.

"You stupid wizard don't you know what will happen if that Sith Lord gets a hold of that boy? He'll train the kid to be just like him and become a monster. Like Father like son!" said Owen before receiving the butt of the gun from a Stormtrooper's rifle shutting him up for a while.

Vader looked at Owen for a second before looking at Obi-wan, who scowled at Owen's choice of word before slightly nodding to Vader. 'My son? Padme's child? OUR child? It couldn't be could it?' thought Vader turning off his Lightsaber and walking over to Beru, who was still shielding the child in her arms.

Beru looked up once more to the terrifying form of Darth Vader as his shadow seemed to cover all the light that was behind him. "M-Mercy...m-my...L-Lord," said Beru, as she felt her strength leaving her.

Instantly and surprisingly Vader caught her with reflexes he neither thought he had or possessed since a Sith Lord's were not kind or caring people. "Sergeant get me the medical officer on the shuttle and tell him to hurry," said Vader moving Beru slightly to get a better look at her and the boy that was his son she was shielding.

His son. His precious son that his wife died brining into this world. It was no wonder the light he felt from before was so familiar as his boy had inherited his mothers light that shined and pierced through even the most evil of things.

"What about this Jedi and this farmer sir?" said Stormtrooper aiming his weapon at the Jedi Master, who looked at Vader in a calculating way.

"For now, nothing is to happen to the Jedi, but for the farmer I will deal with him later," said Vader before getting a nod from the Stormtrooper with the others following the same movement as the first.

Being an obedient group of clones, you tend to do that.

By this point the medical officer arrived and examined the boy and the woman with his medical scanner and did not like the readings. "My Lord, the boy has received intense internal bleeding, some broken ribs, and he has received some head trauma with several glass shards along the right temple of his skull. The woman has received the same about of punishment as the boy, but without the intense internal bleeding. The only way they can be properly treated is aboard _The Executor_," said the medical officer while mentally wondering what would possess any sentient being to do this to a child.

"Get them to my shuttle immediately and take those two with you. The Jedi is not to be harmed unless he resists, but the farmer is to be sent straight to the detention area for further interrogation," said Vader before using the Force and levitating the two into the air before guiding them to the ship.

'I hope I did the right thing for Luke's sake,' thought Obi-wan knowing this was not something he wanted to happen.

Obi-wan could only hope Yoda was taking this better then he was right now.

(Dagobah)

Yoda having sensed what had happened on Tantooine let out a heavy sigh his 900 year old wrinkled brows scrunched together trying to understand what possessed Obi-wan to surrender the boy to his father.

When Yoda felt the power of light that he felt from Luke the aged Jedi Master had nearly dropped his cane from the waves he felt coming off the boy. What's more was that it had pained the aging Jedi to know that is plan to keep the boy safe had not gone the way he had intended it to go.

He meant no ill will towards the child, but leaving him with family untouched by the Empire was what he thought was best for Luke since Bail had taken Leia to grow up like her mother did.

Now Luke's Father that was Darth Vader and once Anakin Skywalker had found the one thing that could destroy Yoda's dream of possibly defeating the Sith Lord of an Emperor that turned the Galactic Republic...into an Empire.

"Do something I must. Cannot stay here I will not. Go to Alderaan I will and inform Bail Organa I do," said Yoda heading to his pod known that it would be dangerous to leave his place of exile, but realized he had no choice.

Leia would have to be trained to fight the dangers to come that would most likely destroy what was left of the Skywalker family as it would most likely pit brother against sister.

As the pod powered up with Yoda inside ready to take off the old dwarf prayed that such an event never occurred during his natural life.

(_The Executor_-Medical Wing)

Darth Vader may have been a man of great fear and terror, but the man was given great respect for what he did and for why he did it. The only reason he ever killed his own men was because they were incompetent and incompetent soldiers, officers, or other military personnel can get you killed faster then any weapon you use in a fight.

Out of all the warships within the Empire only _The Executor_ had the lowest amount of its military personnel killed by him. Each member of the crew both clone and normal home grown human knew that doing anything less then perfect was just as bad as letting one of your fellow comrade's die at the hands of the enemy with you helping the said enemy pull the trigger.

That was why the medical staff of the Super Star Destroyer worked without rest to heal their newest patience brought in by the Dark Lord himself. They didn't know why the Sith Lord wanted them to be treated right away or why there was a Jedi standing next to him without restraints, but they didn't care to ask.

To do so would forfeit your life regardless if you were a doctor or not.

"Is he really my son?" said Vader looking through the glass as the two teams of doctors along with the medical droids on hand went to fixing what was broken in Luke and Beru.

"Do you have to ask? You can tell he's yours with or without the Force. Everything about him from his physical features to his wishing to pilot ships and fly around being a hero. I tried to do my best to help the boy, but Owen told me to stay away from him threatening to inform the nearest Stormtrooper of my existence. He knew I would take the knowledge of Luke being your son to my grave and that if I wanted to stay alive I wouldn't return to see the boy," said Obi-wan wincing as he heard the snap of bones being put into place.

"He was afraid the son will be like the Father," said Vader as the images of him and Obi-wan fighting came to mind along with the slaughter he did within the Jedi in the Temple on Coruscant.

"He was afraid that the son would be a Sith Lord like his Father while Beru believed he would be the Jedi Knight his Father used to be," said Obi-wan looking at Vader now and wondering just how badly his former apprentice looked beyond the metal mask.

"What does Luke know of me?" said Vader curiously while thinking of many ways to make Owen pay for what he did to his son.

"From what Beru told me once when I was in Mos Eisley the other day Owen had called you a coward of a Jedi, but she found that Luke didn't believe it. In fact, he admired you even more when she confirmed it for him," said Obi-wan feeling waves of fury coming from Vader at being called a coward not needing to see the metal chair not far from both of them crumple under his rage.

Vader had been many things in his life both as a Sith and Jedi, but he was NO coward.

The rage inside the Dark Lord stopped when the Chief Medical Doctor came out after going to through the decontamination field to remove any possible germs or diseases. "How are they doctor," said Vader calmly though inside the part of Anakin Skywalker that was thought to have been buried years ago was stirring.

"Well we were able to fix the boy's ribs first and were able to stop the internal bleeding before it became too late as well as removing those glass shards from his temple. For now he's going to take a good dip in the bacta tank to ensure he heals properly as is standard procedure. The woman basically got the same treatment and we checked to see if she had any severe internal bleeding, but found none. Like the boy she's healing in the bacta tank and are both sedated for now until they are better rested. It will nearly be a standard day maybe two before they are able to leave the tank fully healed. They should both make a full recovery without any lasting damage," said the doctor having gone over the two after the surgery was done.

"Thank you doctor you can leave now. Should I need you again I will alert you if need be," said Vader before getting a bow from the doctor, who soon took his leave of him and the Jedi.

"May I ask what you intend to do about me?" said Obi-wan wondering just _what_ Vader was going to do with him since they were on opposing sides.

"For now I will do nothing so long as you don't get in my way. You will stay and watch over Luke and his Aunt while I have a little..._talk_ with my stupid stepbrother Owen," said Vader turning around and leaving before Obi-wan could try to protest.

'Something's never change,' thought Obi-wan thinking of Anakin's no nonsense attitude he had during the Clone Wars before walking into the room with Luke and Beru floating in healing liquid of bacta.

(_The Executor_- Detention Area)

Owen Lars had many hangovers in his life and this one by far was the worst for him as he felt his skull had been stomped on by a herd of Bantha during their mating season. 'Damn it all to Sith Hell where am I?' thought Owen rubbing the back of his aching head before wincing feeling a bruise near the neckline.

The door to his cell opened and in stepped the terrifying presence of Darth Vader his rage reaching new heights just by staring at his stepbrother. "Hello Owen. Its time you and I had a discussion about...family," said Vader while feeding off the fear of the stupid and now paled faced man in front of him.

Vader smiled even more under his mask ignoring the mild discomfort it brought as he had sensed Owen remembering what had happened before being knocked out.

Or more precisely what he did to Vader's son.

"Wait! You got to understand it was for the boy's own good. I was making him strong by making him endure harsh punishment other then the weather," said Owen hoping his Sith Lord of a stepbrother would buy his explanation.

"What about your wife Beru? Was she part of the training program you had for my son?" said Vader knowing fully well Owen's excuse was laughable at best and stupid at worst.

"She got in the way. She always coddled the boy," said Owen knowing about his wife's little midnight run's to the boy's room to give him food when he had given the boy no food like sustenance for the night.

If only Owen knew that Vader was reading his mind regarding these events.

"More like saved the boy from starvation," said Vader Force Pushing Owen hard into the metal wall behind the man holding him in place while an Interrogator Droid came in with a needle in its right side.

"W-What d-do you m-mean my L-Lord?" said Owen hearing about Vader wielding his Sith magic like this, but assumed it was only rumors and Imperial propaganda.

"Do you think I am some sort of fool Owen Lars? I can read your mind as well as your memories inside your head. It's as if you were an open data pad and I know _exactly_ what you did to my son during your time with him. For that alone you will die a very slow and very painful death, but before THAT you will undergo further interrogation to see just what other pieces of knowledge you may possess," said Vader motioning the round black droid to advance upon a terrified Owen Lars as the interrogation began.

The screams the man gave were music to Darth Vader's ears as he loved hearing every second of them in the room. All the while prying out all the information he could from his foolish and stupid stepbrother.

(Aldreaan-Senator Organa's Estate-6 Standard Days Later)

Bail was shocked to find the great, wise, and all powerful Jedi Master Yoda in his home and even more so when Yoda told him what he sensed from Tantooine. "Master Yoda you do realize what you told has made things extremely complicated. To have Leia trained as a Jedi to one day face her own brother, who is now in the hands of their Sith Lord of a Father is hardly Jedi like. If anything her fighting him may _turn_ her to the Dark Side and most likely will if she kills him in battle," said Bail Organa worried for the girl he loved as if she were his own.

"Done it must be. Should Vader take Luke as his apprentice use him he will. Have the power he needs to defeat the current Emperor and take the thrown he would. Without Leia being trained opposition Vader will not have," said Yoda though in his mind he found it curious that Obi-wan had not been killed in the whole affair much less in danger in any way that he could sense.

"Perhaps it won't be that way. You said it yourself that the boy gave off a powerful light within the Force. Surely the boy's own Father would never corrupt what Luke possess just for the shot at the thrown," said Bail knowing how Anakin was before he was Darth Vader.

"Hard to predict Vader always was when he was a Jedi. Perhaps there is truth in yours words you say. I will mediate for now and see what the future holds for Vader and his son. Contact Mon Mothma you must and discuss this with her you will. By then the answer we seek I should have," said Yoda walking away with cane in hand towards to the exit of the room.

Shortly after a little girl around the age of 9 came in with braided brown hair and white dress with two droids behind her. "Who was that old green man daddy?" said Leia, as she had seen the figure when he first arrived in the strange pod.

"An old friend of mine I haven't seen in a while Leia you don't worry about it," said Bail putting on the best political smile that he could.

"Okay. Can I go play in the garden now," said Leia trusting her Father that everything was okay as he said despite the feeling he was hiding something from her.

"Did you finish your school work?" said Bail knowing she had tried to escape from her "boring" education and be near the garden a lot.

"Yes," said Leia giving her own political smile that she tried to mimic from her Father though she wasn't as good.

It didn't help that her droids couldn't lie.

"Pardon me Mistress Leia, but you still have to do your Math homework along with an Essay about the Hyperspace Wars that nearly ended the Old Republic," said C3PO, who got supportive beeps and whistles from R2D2.

"3PO you promised you would keep your mouth shut!" said Leia before she pouted in front of the golden droid and before the said droid could stammer an apology she kicked him hard in the leg, which hurt her more then him though she hid it quite well.

"I see. Leia I want you to go back to your room and finish ALL of your homework and if you do I might let you keep one of the flowers to put in your room," said Bail knowing that would win the girl over.

Leia jumped for joy before making herself tidy and presentable before heading off to her room (quickly) with her droid escort behind her trying to catch up.

"Just like her Mother. Her real Mother that is," said Bail under his breath leaning back in his chair letting out a sigh that echoed in the meeting room area.

(Coruscant)

The Emperor was far from pleased from what he sensed that the light within the Force had not diminished where he had sent his Dark Lord of the Sith. He, like his apprentice had sensed the strange enigma in the Force and had sent his apprentice there.

Though he sent Vader to Tantooine for an entirely different reason he held the belief that Vader would kill it this strange presence within the Outer Rim.

Now the Emperor found himself to be wrong with that belief sensing that this power was of the Light Side and that when he felt its power he had to shun away from it.

Indeed he had been wrong and one such as him was never if _rarely_ was wrong.

He needed to fix this and soon, but the question was...how?

"Guard!" said the Emperor motioning one of his red robed royal guardsman forward.

"Yes my Emperor," said the Royal Guard bowing as much as his body was allowed.

"Send for my best Jedi Death Squads. I have an assignment for them," said the Emperor knowing that the only way to kill something this powerful was something that could hunt it and kill it.

If it cost him his most powerful apprentice to date then so be it...he would eventually find another to take his place.

(_The Executor_)

Luke felt it was weird wearing new nice fabricated clothes compared to the thin Bantha wool made clothes he wore back home.

When Luke had woken up from his dream of a great battle on a world filled with lava, he found himself in a room, on a comfortable bed (for once), and a set of black clothes that felt smooth to the touch.

He was told by the medical droid that was ordered to observe him until he awoke to stay in his bed for a few days until the aftereffects of the bacta treatment wore off. Until then Luke was given all the food (much to his enjoyment) he could want and all the bed rest he could handle all the while wondering if the old hermit Ben Kenobi and his Aunt Beru were all right.

Now those days gone and Luke Skywalker of Tantooine fully rested and happy was able to finally leave his room to see his family and saviors.

When he left his room he was instantly met by another man, who was clearly a semi-high ranked officer the Empire from what he learned in school. "Please come with me young sir," said the man turning to walk away with Luke behind him followed by a small escort of Stormtroopers.

"Um...why are you calling me sir? Shouldn't I be calling you that?" said Luke knowing he should be polite as possible from what his Aunt Beru told him about manners.

The man smiled knowing that would normally be the case, but for one Captain Piett he would be willing to call the boy sir since the kid did in a way out rank him.

Being the son of Darth Vader and all kind of gave the boy such things even if he didn't know it yet.

"Under normal circumstances I would say yes, but that is not the case here. If you want a better answer I'm afraid you will have to ask the person were going to see in a moment," said Captain Piett walking down the corridor, turning a right, and stopping at the fifth door on his right.

"Um...can I ask you a question?" said Luke hoping the man would.

"Yes, but please be quick Lord Vader does not like to be kept waiting," said Piett calmly, but politely all the same.

"Is my Aunt Beru okay? She took a really big beating for me when my Uncle Owen tried to hurt me earlier," said Luke thinking back to how she said she would protect him from his attacker.

"She's fine. In fact she's with Lord Vader right now and that Jedi, who came with him," said Piett smiling at Luke liking the kid already for both his honesty and politeness.

Such rare things in the Imperial military.

When Piett and Luke entered the room they found three people sitting at a long table that was meant for 5 times that many people with a holo-projector in the center of it. He saw the old wizard hermit Ben Kenobi, a tall all black covered figure that Luke assumed was Lord Vader, and his Aunt Beru, who rushed over to him and embraced him a hug. "Oh Luke I'm so glad you are all right. I was so worried about you when I awoke," said Beru hugging him tightly while Luke did the same both happy the other was safe.

"She's right you know. I had to come in and tell her you were all right just to calm her down and to stop screaming," said Obi-wan rising to his feet smiling at the boy, who returned it.

"Hey Ben how are you?" said Luke happy to see the man after so long though the man had more grey hair then he remembered.

"A little sore and stiff, but that's what an old man like me becomes when you are under the two hot Tantooine suns for so long," said Obi-wan happy to see the light in the boy had not faded.

"Indeed," said Vader now rising from his seat and turning slightly to face the boy, who he could tell was slightly afraid of his appearance, but still remained calm for the most part.

"Luke I would like you to meet Darth Vader. He was the one, who arrived to save you before I could from your Uncle Owen," said Obi-wan frowning slightly at the flinch the boy gave at the mentioning of the boy's guardian.

"Uncle Owen's not here is he?" said Luke looking around the room slightly scared that the man would suddenly appear out of thin air and start hitting him again.

"No. Owen Lars is no longer a man among the living anymore," said Vader his voice mixing with anger at the man in question and the satisfaction of the man being dead.

Out of all his 9 long years as a Sith Lord Vader found the time he spent destroying his stepbrother to be his most enjoyable moment he ever had.

"He's dead?" said Luke slightly shocked before looking at Beru, who nodded her head confirming what the boy had just heard.

"He had to Luke. Not only did Owen violate several Imperial child protection laws, but he also assaulted his wife and would have killed the two of us had Lord Vader and his Stormtroopers not stepped in to help," said Beru hoping the boy would understand why his uncle had to die.

"Thank you Lord Vader for saving Aunt Beru and myself," said Luke giving a curt bow to the Dark Lord, who felt a great deal of mixed emotions at the moment.

'Polite, honest, and respectful to his elders. Given the proper military training the kid would make a great Imperial Officer,' thought Piett before he sensed Vader turning his head in his direction breaking such thoughts out of him.

"Captain Piett I trust that whatever is said here in this room will stay here until the time is right?" said Vader knowing that out of all the officers he worked with the Captain was his most loyal subordinate.

"Of course my Lord," said Captain Piett already knowing about the boy's relationship to the Dark Lord and that keeping it to himself was in the best interest of everyone in the room.

Not to mention the Captain's own health.

"Luke honey when you first asked about your Father you were told he was a Jedi. Do you remember?" said Beru looking at Luke, who nodded his head wondering where this was going.

"The thing is Luke none of us were entirely honest with you about your Father out of fear and worry about what your reaction would be," said Obi-wan walking towards the boy before kneeling down to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean Ben? You said he was a Jedi, Right?" said Luke wondering what the two were trying tell him.

"Yes Luke he _was_ a Jedi. As in past tense. You see Luke your Father is alive and in this very room," said Obi-wan hoping the boy would start to get the picture.

Luke then looked at him with a curious stare and then seemed to be examining his face as if trying to picture something between him and the old Jedi.

"Aren't you a little old to be my dad?" said Luke making Obi-wan look like he had been slapped while Beru held back a life finding it slightly humorous to hear Luke's response.

Vader just sighed behind is mask. It was time to tell the boy.

'It cannot be put off any longer,' thought Vader walking up to Luke drawing the boy's attention to him as he hoped to do.

"Come with me Luke I have something I want to show you," said Vader reaching out his hand, which Luke took somewhat reluctantly since the man was the most feared warrior in the entire Galaxy.

When Vader, Luke, and Piett left Beru looked at Obi-wan worriedly only to see the aging Jedi Master had a calm look on his face.

"Do you think it is wise to have them together?" said Beru not wanting the poor boy to be turned into some instrument of evil at the hands of his own Father.

"I'm not sure Beru the Force is a mysterious thing and anything can happened, but I know this much...Padme was right about him," said Obi-wan with a distant look on his face as if recalling something from his memory.

'_There is still good in him,'_ echoed the words of Anakin's wife right before her death.

If Padme believed it so would he.

Luke was slightly nervous being held by the Dark Lord of the Sith and yet at the same time it felt natural to him at the same time. He wasn't stupid seeing as he had been taught about Darth Vader in history class back on Tantooine at school and how the Sith Lord had helped create the Galactic Empire and keep it safe from its enemies.

It also told how he had slain countless Jedi to do it.

For a moment Luke paled thinking of Ben hoping the man that had always been so kind would suffer the same fate as the other Jedi before. 'Ben may be a Jedi, but was always kind to me and nice like Uncle Owen should have been. Maybe Lord Vader can show mercy this once and not kill him?' thought Luke not knowing that Vader was hearing his thoughts about Kenobi.

'I'll deal with Obi-wan later. Now its time Luke knew the truth about me,' thought Vader heading towards the destination that few dared to enter and fewer left alive when he was angry.

"What's this room?" said Luke when they stopped at one of the rooms not noticing Piett paling slightly from knowing _exactly_ where they were.

The Captain had seen too many bodies leaving this room dead to not forget.

The last Captain before him was one of them.

"This door leads is my quarters. It holds the information you seek about your Father,' thought Vader though part him wanted to say "me" instead of Father.

It was his old Jedi side. It was the Anakin Skywalker side.

"Do you wish me to leave my Lord?" said Piett feeling it was prudent to ask whether or not he should follow the Dark Lord into his quarters.

"No Piett. You are one of the few officers I trust and you already know what I am about to tell Luke about his Father. You will follow," said Vader leaving no room for arguing as he punched in his access code opening the door to his quarters.

When Luke entered he found himself in a large mostly, white room, that seemed cleaner then you would find any hospital on the most prosperous of worlds. At the far end of the room sat a large black pod that was currently closed in order to protect what secrets it holds.

To the left of the black pod was a marble desk holding holo-disk and data pads with comfortable looking chair that the boy could only guess was where the Dark Lord of the Sith conducted his business with the Imperial Navy.

"Wow. Your office is really neat. You must work really hard," said Luke impressed by the sheer amount of responsibility and work the man had on his shoulders.

"Yes it is, but enough about that. Luke you wanted to know about your parents correct?" said Vader before sending a mental nudge through the Force to Piett to command the door behind to shut.

"He is still alive right?" said Luke wanting to meet his Father for so long.

"He is very much alive Luke. However, before I tell you anything you must promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," said Vader looking at the boy carefully and he watched the youth in a calculating manner through his metallic mask.

"I promise not a single soul will know unless they already do," said Luke his heart filled with excitement and joy.

"Luke...I am your Father," said Vader though not in a booming and commanding tone, but one of pain and sorrow.

Luke's happiness was quickly replaced with confusion.

"You...are my dad? But how is that possible? It can't be! I remember from history class that you are known as the Dark Lord of the Sith and that you hunted or killed Jedi. How can you be a Jedi and a Sith?" said Luke finding this was a lot to take in and part of him not wanting to believe it while another part of him knew it was true.

Without answering his son he motioned his hand towards a portable holo-projector with an encrypted holo-disk inside bringing it to his hand.

"Luke your Father endured many trials, hardships, and pains to be what he is now as you can plainly see. I know this is a lot to take in, but...," said Captain Piett only to have his voice silenced by a gesture of the hand by Vader, who activated the projector showing himself when he was Anakin Skywalker before Obi-wan and him fought on Mustafar.

"Luke...my son. I know you must think I am a terrible Father for not being there for you when you needed me the most. Things beyond my control prevented me from knowing you even existed in this world, but had I known I would have embraced and love you and a Father would for their son," said Vader getting on one knee and holding the right side of Luke now teary eyes face.

"Really?" said Luke finding there was no lying in his Father though how he knew he did not know, but the projection of his Father's former 3-Dimensional form showing their similarities further strengthened their bond to each other.

"Absolutely. I would die to protect you Luke. Please grant me the happiness we both seek and embrace me as my son so I may embrace you as your Father," said Vader finding for the first time in 9 years the Dark Side no longer living in his heart.

"DADDY!" yelled Luke hugging his long lost Father finally found after so long.

"My son," said Vader, as his body no longer filled with darkness soon became filled with the Lightside of the Force once more.

It felt good to embrace the LightSide again.

'_I'm...complete now,'_ echoed the words Shimi said to Anakin before she died inside both Father and son.

(With Obi-wan and Beru)

"Obi-wan why are you smiling?" said Beru confused at the man's smile that had risen on his face.

"An old friend thought long to be gone as finally returned. Its good to see you've finally returned...Anakin," said Obi-wan not surprised that he heard Beru gasp understanding what he meant.

"You mean he's...?" said Beru only to have Obi-wan Kenobi nod his head finding Beru's reaction quite amusing.

Anakin Skywalker: Jedi Knight and Hero with No Fear had returned.

Now they had to deal with the Emperor as well as Master Yoda, who he realized may not be so...happy as he was.

(Vader's Quarter's)

"Congratulations my Lord on your family reunion," said Captain Piett knowing that one's family meant something to everyone in the Galaxy. Including Darth Vader.

"Thank you Captain, but were not done yet. Set a course for the Aldreaan system I need to speak to Bail Organa immediately," said Vader now having raised himself to his feet his son held strongly in his arms happy to finally hold his child in them.

"Why head to Alderaan my Lord?" said Piett curiously since the man finally had what he always wanted.

"When interrogating that fool of a stepbrother of mine before he died I learned some very interesting information Obi-wan told him. Apparently Senator Organa has kept someone else I have also wanted from me other then my son," said Vader getting a look of surprise not only from Piett, but from Luke as well.

"Who?" said Luke beating Piett to the punch though it was not like the Captain minded since he couldn't blame the boy for asking.

"Your sister Luke. You have a twin sister...named Leia," said Vader amused at his son's reaction, which turned to shock, then to wonder, and then to happiness.

"YAY! I HAVE A SISTER!" yelled Luke punching the air above his head with a fist over his head.

"Once more I congratulate you my Lord on finding your family," said Piett bowing his head towards the much taller man.

"Thank you _Vice Admiral_ Piett now please do as I have asked of you," said Vader fully knowing that in the trials to come he would need good officers to keep the lesser ones in rank and Piett he felt was long overdue for a promotion.

It was a win for all sides that benefited.

"Vice Admiral? U-Uh thank you sir! I shall inform the Bridge of our destination and get us to Alderaan at once. It will take some time though since Aldreaan is more closer in the Core Worlds then here. Also what shall I do with the Emperor's orders in regards to you using _The Executor_ for lowering the crime rate here?" said Piett knowing that if they left without completing their intended mission it would raise many questions.

Questions that Vader and Piett did want to answer anytime soon.

"I know the source of the crime back home. Aunt Beru told me once about how almost all crime from slave trade to the 'bad spices' on Tantooine is controlled by a 'Crime Lord' as Beru called them. He's a slimy Hutt that goes by the name of Jabba. Aunt Beru said that if he were ever removed then the crime rate would have decreased due to his influence no longer being here. Couldn't you stop Jabba with your ship daddy?" said Luke looked at his Father in hopes he would approve of it.

"It could work. It would show the strength of this ship, the Empire, and keep the people in line until the next fleet of Star Destroyers arrives. Contact the _Vindicator _and tell them to bring no less then 3 warships with them to take our place before we head to Alderaan after we deal with Jabba the Hutt," said Vader before getting a salute from his new Vice Admiral, who turned and quickly left the room to carry out his given orders.

(On Alderaan-At the Moment)

"You are sure about this?" said Mon Mothma looking at Bail Organa having arrived to speak to the man after he contacted her in regards to "old business" as he had worded it.

Such was needed for code words when the Emperor secretly monitors calls between the Senators that once opposed him to the ones that supported him.

"Master Yoda is sure of it. Darth Vader has found his son he thought had died 9 years ago with Padme. He originally wanted me to have him train Leia to be a Jedi, but I am hesitant to do it considering what may come of it," said Bail, who didn't want his little girl fighting her brother and possibly her biological Father as well.

"Why not? Vader has been a threat to what is left of the Republic within the Empire and considering Leia's potential Master Yoda seems to be the best chance we have to train her to take down both her Father and her brother if need be," said Mon Mothma, as she had read the intelligence reports she received from her Bothan friends on Darth Vader's actions.

"You want me to have Master Yoda train Leia the biological daughter of Darth Vader to kill him and possibly her own twin brother Luke?! Mon Mothma I don't think you see the big picture here," said Bail, as he started to wonder if brining the woman into this was a good idea.

"Why not Bail? If Vader were removed then we could work on the Emperor next and get enough powerful influence ourselves to overthrow him to restore the Old Republic. This may be our one and only shot now that the boy is in his Father's hands and we cannot let this slip by. Tell him Master Yoda you want him to train Leia in the ways of the Jedi," said Mon Mothma hoping her commanding presence would help her against her pacifist of friend.

Bail however, shook his head no.

"I won't Mon Mothma. You don't know what is best for Leia. I do. I have watched over her and protected her since she was first given to me by Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda. As much as I owe those two Jedi for all they have done for me, I owe the _mother_ of that girl even more. I will NOT have Leia put in possible danger so soon for your own agenda to remove Vader and the Emperor from the seat of power," said Bail his eyes meeting hers and she could tell that he would not back down for her or anyone.

He may be a pacifist, but he was also a protective foster Father too.

"I see. Very well Bail I understand and I tried to reason with you about this in hopes you would see things from the greater perspective. Until we meet again," said Mon Mothma seeing him not giving in to her request as she just simply nodded, got up from her chair, unwrinkled it, and bowed before leaving.

'I'll just have to do what I need to do to get the job done,' thought Mon Mothma needing to make a few calls to her contacts while having a feeling she was going to need them at the ready soon and here on the planet.

(A/N: What do you think? Love? Hate? I tried to make it realistic as possible. I tried to picture what Bail would do in this situation from what I remember from RoTS. I had also expected to get _**MORE**_ reviews, but beggars can't be choosers when wanting to get a lot of reviews. I'll try to include more Yoda and the Emperor in the next chapter since I didn't really give them much time in this thought I did try, but I'm sure you can picture Yoda just meditating and the Emperor doing his scheming thing while this is going on. As for Mon Mothma I know she seems out of character, but I think during the early years of the Rebellion as it swelled its ranks that she hated the Sith Lord with a passion, which eventually passed down to Leia when she joined as well. That's my belief anyway. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Retraining, Training, and More Training

Shortly after _The Executor_ was in range of Jabba the Hutts Palace Anakin ordered the main laser cannon be used to destroy the structure containing the slug of a creature. Obi-wan and Beru cringed from the Bridge of the ship seeing the impressive explosion from space. Luke on the other hand cheered on at the ships power and how it had freed a planet of unnecessary cruelty from the slimy crime boss. Even some of the crew smiled at the boy and enjoying this special moment they all seemed to be sharing.

It wasn't everyday they got to fire the main laser cannon and be praised by a child at the same time for a job well done.

As far as the crew (clone or planet grown) knew this kid was the best thing to happen to them and the Dark Lord since the ship took its first inaugural launch from Coruscant.

Now with the days ticking away on the way to Alderaan Luke was having the time of his life while being on board _The Executor_. He was with his Father, his Aunt Beru, and Ben Kenobi, who asked he be called Obi-wan Kenobi, since that was his real name. While on his Father's massive ship Luke learned all about what it could do from its weaponry to how many more TIE Fighters it could launch then other Star Destroyers of other classes.

After that Luke got to ride in a TIE Fighter Simulator to see what it was like to be a pilot of a TIE Interceptor class fighter. It seemed the habit of flying fast ships ran in Luke too since he enjoyed being a simulation of fighter class and even more when he learned that they went faster then the standard TIE's used in battle.

The boy had the time of his life though he soon got sick and had to abort the simulator system before leaving it and puking onto the floor. Considering that the boy had done well with getting the second highest score next to Anakin's was impressive. That was of course before having to abort due to him later puking, though as stated before was indeed impressive. Most impressive.

Luke just needed a stronger stomach.

Anakin also showed the training area where his men would practice their fighting skills from hand to hand combat to testing their accuracy with their blaster rifles that use a rechargeable ammo pack to prevent a waste of ammo.

When Anakin showed him his training area however, things became interesting.

"This is so cool. Can you train me to be like you daddy?" said Luke after seeing all the Lightsaber wielding droids that his Father used for keeping his skills sharp.

"I don't think it's possible Luke," said Obi-wan before looking at Anakin sensing the growing emotions within the man unsure on how to help the boy in this matter.

"Why not? He's my dad and he has the power to train me. So can you? Please dad can you train me?" said Luke staring into the black masked helmeted eyes that prevented him from seeing his Father's true face.

Anakin himself wanted nothing more then to train his son in all he knew, but the question really was _what_ exactly did he know? Not only that, but IF he were to teach his son how to control it what side would he have the boy choose? Light? Dark? So many problems seemed to arise just from one innocent question from his son.

"Soon my son I will train you, but you need to learn how to control the power around you before I can truly teach you anything," said Anakin knowing this would be a satisfactory answer for himself, Luke, and Obi-wan until the time was right.

"Oh. Okay just remember you are the one I want to train under," said Luke smiling at his dad before walking over to Beru, who was watching off in the distance trying to tell her all about the training droids he saw and the pieces and how advanced they were.

While this happened Obi-wan took this time to talk with his former student in private away from the poor ears of the child.

"Anakin you can't possibly consider training him," said Obi-wan seriously sensing one of the many desires in Anakin's heart to have an apprentice to call his own.

"Why not? He is my son. He wants me to train him. How can I say no to him when such an answer will crush his spirit making him think he's not worthy of his Father's attention in that area," said Anakin making sure to keep the volume of his voice low.

"I know Anakin I know and to be personally honest I think you training your son would not be bad at all. It's just that this is new territory for the both of us since you are the first person in the Galaxy to truly come back from the Dark Side. Put Luke's training on hold for at least one more day until he calms down from all he's seen and experienced," said Obi-wan not wanting to overload the boy after so much had happened to him in such a short amount of time.

"I suppose it would be for the best. At least let me teach him how to go into a meditative state to help focus the Force more," said Anakin looking at Obi-wan knowing that they could reach common ground on something as simple as that.

"Meditation would help him more tomorrow then just letting him try to harness it outright without any form of ground to stand on," said Obi-wan seeing Anakin nod and go over to the boy telling him what to do.

At first Luke was curious, but when Anakin told him that all those trained in the Force go through Meditation the boy quickly agreed. "I'll try really hard. I won't let you down," said Luke happily, as Anakin instructed him on the proper sitting potions one would take for Meditation within the Force.

After Luke heard all the necessary instructions he simply nodded and went to the center of the training mat to do the basics of Force Mediation that his father told him about.

"While Luke does that I want to help you with your own problem," said Obi-wan when Anakin retuned seeing his chance to help his former student for what he himself did.

"My problem?" said Anakin looking at Obi-wan wondering at first what the old Jedi was talking about before it hit him like a rancor.

Obi-wan was talking about his physical condition.

The horrible condition that had forced him to wear this accursed armor, air tight mask, and breathing system of a respirator just to stay alive.

"Anakin the day we fought those 9 long years ago tore me apart inside while I tried to find some sort of way to come to terms with what I had done. The moment when you jumped to get past me when I took the high ground kept playing in my head over and over again like a broken holo-recording. I often wondered what would happen had I not cut the ground out from under you both figuratively and literally. What's more is that during my years as your Master I never once taught how to properly heal yourself with the Force. No doubt you've already begun trying to heal yourself with the Dark Side," said Obi-wan knowing how Anakin would always try another way when the way he was taught didn't work.

"Yes. I have tried it on several occasions and it worked for several seconds at the very least while a few minutes at the most. Using the Light Side of the Force was simply out of the question at the time when I was trying," said Anakin remembering what he had learned of vaguely of healing trances and reapplied it to the Dark Side.

"The reason it doesn't work is that the Dark Side of the Force destroys life Anakin. It never heals regardless of how powerful you may become. The only reason it worked for as long as it did was through sheer will and command over it," said Obi-wan, who was silently surprised that his former apprentice could do such a thing with the Dark Side.

"Can you teach me again? To learn the ways of the Light Side of the Force so I can heal myself along with ridding my body of this retched armor and mask?" said Anakin hoping that his for Master and brother in arms would aid him in his time of need.

"All you had to do was ask Anakin," said Obi-wan before walking with Anakin to Beru, who was watching Luke with his face deep in concentration.

"If I may ask how long will it be until we reach Aldreaan?" said Beru looking from Luke to Anakin and Obi-wan hoping one of them would know.

"_The Executor_ has the latest in hyperspace engines as it does weaponry. While normally it would take the average Star Destroyer 10 days to reach Alderaan, it will take us only 6 days at the most," said Anakin having put most of the ship together himself both in the design plans and the building of the ship itself.

This ship may have been nearly responsible for bankrupting the Empire, but the resources that had made this ship were well worth every credit.

Anakin saw to that.

"Really? Don't get me wrong I think it's impressive it's just that it seems strange going to another planet you've only hear about on the Holo-Net. I still can't believe Luke has a twin sister," said Beru having been informed of it by Obi-wan earlier, who told Anakin that he told her about it.

"It was Master Yoda's idea to split them up. He felt Luke would be safe with you and Owen (Beru flinches slightly) on Tantooine while Bail voluntarily offered to take Leia as his own on Aldreaan. Basically the plan was to have Leia be like Padme and to learn all that Bail could teach of politics for her days in the Senate while Luke was to be raised similarly like Anakin. By being around his stepfamily that loved him Luke would want to protect them and others just like them when he was older," said Obi-wan looking at Luke and sensing the boy's light within him growing and pulsing as he worked hard at it.

"Were is that old dwarf of a Jedi?" said Anakin with the sound of distaste for the man who had been his least favorite supporter of him joining the ranks of the Jedi, along with him being a Jedi Knight, and even more on him becoming a Jedi Master.

Out of all the Masters it was Yoda that pulled the most weight when he wanted to be an official Master and have a seat on the Council.

"If I know Master Yoda like I think I do he will most likely be on Aldreaan to see Bail after sensing Luke pillar of Light Side Force energy," said Obi-wan knowing that near and far throughout the Galaxy a lot of Force Sensitive people felt what he did.

Not as much, but still it would be just as potent no matter the distance.

"It also means the Emperor sensed it as well," said Anakin knowing he was going to have to confront the man sooner or later.

"The Emperor sensed Luke's power?" said Beru slightly alarmed wondering what they were now talking about.

"Beru the Emperor was an or rather still is a Stih Lord named Darth Sidious that turned Anakin to the Dark Side to create Darth Vader. Not many people knew about it then just like they don't now since such knowledge is held by me, Yoda, and Anakin," said Obi-wan making Beru gasp lightly in horror as she had seen his aging face once on the Holo-Net in Most Espa and nearly fainted seeing his horrible form with those ungodly eyes.

"Even in his aged state I can't defeat him. All four of my limbs are artificial and my body is badly burned after it was set on fire from being too close to the lava. If I were to face him now or even when he has been weakened I would fail and fall to his power," said Anakin wishing his body was more flesh and bone instead of metal so he could kill the old man.

"Is he really that powerful?" said Beru looking at Obi-wan for confirmation.

"He went toe to toe with Master Yoda and won. Not many can do that and even fewer could have won such a fight either," said Obi-wan knowing fist hand how strong Yoda was when it came to Lightsaber duels and the Force.

"For us to defeat him we will need to raise an army able to take him down and to ensure security within the held worlds to recreate the Old Republic," said Anakin knowing the strength of the Sith Lord would only be overpowered by an army trained to defeat him.

"Do you think you can succeed in gathering such an army?" said Beru though she didn't like the idea of fighting at all she knew it was unfortunately for the best.

"We have a Super Star Destroyer of an entire crew loyal only to me. I would say we have a pretty good start on getting what we need," said Anakin knowing that on this ship every officer from both military and medical was with him to the end.

That's how Anakin wanted it and that's how he liked it.

(Aldreaan-2 Days Later)

"Are you sure about this Master Yoda?" said Bail looking at the old green warrior, who only nodded his aging head slowly.

"Sensed them I did. Coming they are to Alderaan I do. Advice I give is to let them make the first move you must. If you don't tip your hand you will," said Yoda knowing this was for the best when it came to dealing with Vader.

"Any change in Anakin's son?" said Bail hoping for something positive to work with.

"The boy's power is becoming more focused it is I sense in him. Glows with a light I have not seen in many years I do. Strange is Obi-wan and Vader I sense. Filled with the Light Side of the Force they both are. Obi-wan seems to have regained lost power he has and Vader's heart is no longer filled with hate. Freed from the chains of the Emperor and the Dark Side I sense he is. Returning to the ways of Jedi that he fell from slowly it is," said Yoda finding it surprising that such powerful light from a single child could do such a thing to a Sith Lord.

"Does this mean we have nothing to worry about when Anakin comes to visit?" said Bail now finding his only worry was that the form of Darth Vader would not scare Leia too much when they arrived.

"Know that I do not. A strong bond I sense between Father and son I do. Strongest I have ever known or heard of in the Jedi Order it is. Even more then the teachings of making such bonds that the Dark Jedi Raven learned it is. Should Luke die lost all that was built within Vader will be destroyed. Need more bonds he will to hold the Light Side in his heart he will. Leia is the other half of his heart she has to become. Only through his two children will Darth Vader truly be gone and Anakin Skywalker be reborn," said Yoda now slightly understanding the significance of family ties to a heart.

Unknown to them however, they were being watched by a secret holo-camera placed carefully around the decorative objects of the table between Bail and Yoda. Neither of them suspected that such a thing would happen

The one who was watching them was none other then...Mon Mothma.

She had placed it in that room knowing Bail would use the same room for Master Yoda since it was a place where one didn't have to worry about spying on the other. No one really cared to spy on a pacifist designated planet since they were not threat to anyone or anything.

It was something she intended to use to her advantage even if it meant the betrayal to her dear friend and most loyal confidant since Padme Amadala.

'So Vader IS coming here and with his son as well. The Sith Lord is a deadly warrior in his own right and can't be taken on directly. The key is his son and daughter, but I don't think I have to use her as an incentive since she's too attached to Bail right now. In just a one more day my small attack force will be here and we can begin brining my plan into action,' thought Mon Mothma just hoping that the Bounty Hunter she discreetly hired could get the job done despite the amount he asked for.

Considering this was the slowly becoming infamous Boba Fett she had hired he was in her mind worth every credit she had paid him for his mission.

To kill Darth Vader and if need be...his son.

(Coruscant-Imperial Palace)

"Are you sure they are headed to Alderaan Boba Fett?" said the Emperor looking at holo-projection of the infamous and young Bounty Hunter.

About 3 years prior Boba Fett had gotten the Empire's or rather the Emperor's attention when a group of "Rebels" hired him to assassinate an Imperial Moff on one of the Core Worlds. It got the Emperor's attention because such a suicidal mission to anyone else had turned out to be nearly a complete success and the Moff of that world was killed right in his office after taking 3 high powered blaster shots to the chest.

It would have been a complete success had an Imperial Star Destroyer appeared and caught Boba Fett's ship in a tractor beam. He was soon brought face to face with Darth Vader and ultimately the Emperor himself.

Rather then killing him for assassinating the Moff, they instead hired him as the Empire's secret Bounty Hunter to hunt down the ever growing threats to the Emperor, who were slowly gaining support in the Senate.

"Yes your Excellency. Mon Mothma is paying me for her services to assist her little band of warriors to take out Vader as we speak. Should I proceed with my contract with her or is there going to be a conflict of interest with my Imperial contract that I have with you," said Boba Fett not wanting to jeopardize what he had going with the Empire just for some angry Senator with a grudge.

"Proceed with her contract for the moment, but the instant my Jedi Death Squads arrive you are to follow my orders. They are to kill Darth Vader, but you are to bring his son to me to become MY newest apprentice. Succeed Boba Fett and I will make you wealthier then any Hutt on all of Na Shadda," said the Emperor knowing that such an amount of wealth was too good to pass up.

"I shall proceed as you have ordered my Emperor. When I return prepare to receive your new apprentice," said Boba Fett before cutting the connection on his end as the Emperor did his.

"You have your orders. GO!" said the Emperor to the Death Squads he asked for as they had seen and heard the entire conversation now knowing what planet to go to attack their intended target.

(_The Executor_-3 Days Later)

You are doing great Luke keep it up," said Obi-wan watching the young boy now lifting a heavy cargo box filled with junk off the ground.

The instant the next day started (by the ships standards) Luke wanted to get right into his Jedi training to be like his Father. Though Obi-wan wondered if the boy even cared what it was called so long as it was with his Father. Apparently, the entire time that Luke was supposed to have been sleeping, he had gone and went into his Mediation the entire time wanting to make Anakin proud.

What it did was give Beru a scare telling him that she didn't want him to become a sleep depraved insomniac.

Anakin of course had told her that he had always done the same thing since in all fairness to Luke (since the boy didn't know better) Force Meditation was like a secondary form of sleeping. Not to mention that since Luke did it all night without disturbance meant he was more then ready for training under both him and Obi-wan.

Still it did very little to stop Beru from scolding her nephew for losing sleep at his young age.

After the brief scolding, Luke called upon the Force saying it felt warm and comforting, which he was told by Obi-wan that he was doing it correctly. Luke first watched how his Father showed him how to manipulate things by making them hover in the air.

So like his Father, Luke did the same only with lighter objects at first in order to prevent him from straining his power after so long. On Luke's second day of training he watched as Obi-wan and his Father spared using their Lightsabers to show the young boy the types of forms one would use with the deadly blade styles.

When Luke had asked if he could get a Lightsaber they had to slightly disappoint him by stating that he would have to wait until he was older to make and handle one that best fit him. Instead of a Lightsaber Luke would practice with a Vibrosword so when the boy was ready to wield his Lightsaber he would be quite skilled with it.

Beru was being a nervous wreck as she watched the boy from her spot above the training area hoping Luke wouldn't lose a toe, a finger, or even an eye for that matter.

The newly made Vice Admiral Piett, having made frequent visits to the small group saw this and felt the woman needed to do something other then watch the boy while they were on their way to Alderaan. "Madame if I may be so bold could you tell if you are skilled in anything that could help us along the way?" said Piett turning to face her while she (reluctantly) looked back at him.

"Skills? Could you give some examples?" said Beru wondering how she could help at all with a crew so well trained as this.

"Engineering, medical, and/or a computer or security expertise perhaps?" said Piett, as he saw her look briefly to down at her nephew before facing him.

"Well I do have some experience medicine wise. When Owen hurt Luke I was always there to heal him and I gained some knowledge on how to heal, but its nothing compared to what you possess here on this ship," said Beru slightly belittling herself since it was true.

"True, but its still a skill nonetheless. One of Lord Vader...sorry Anakin Skywalker's first rules on board _The Executor_ is that every one has a job to perform on this ship. While I feel that you watching over the boy during his training is admirable and respectable, it does not qualify as a job on this ship. Fortunately, there is a small position in the Medical Wing that has yet to be filled and I believe given the right amount of training you could fill it," said Piett seeing the woman's eyes widen slightly.

"Really? What's the job?" said Beru curiously wondering what it was.

"The job was to be assistant medical nurse if you will that help the 2-1B when they are performing their medical duties. Basically it would be like assisting a doctor, who is in fact a droid and give advice when it is thinking without regard for the emotional state of the patient," said Piett telling just a few of the things she would have to do in this line of work.

"It does sound interesting. I would like to give it a try, if you think I can handle it that is," said Beru hoping she had the stomach to one day face a patient, who was suffering from battle wounds and not lose her stomach in the process.

"Madame if you ask me you are more then qualified. You helped raise a young boy with an abusive uncle and were there for him when he needed you the most. That is generally what a nurse does when a solider, officer, and/or civilian needs you should they be hurt for whatever reason occurs," said Piett proving to her that she had what it took to take on such a job.

"In that case then I'll do it," said Beru her voice filled with confidence and determination knowing that one day she may need her future skills to save a life similar to Luke or Luke himself should he need it while still being trained in the Jedi Arts.

"Good to hear. Please follow me we have a lot of ground to cover in such a short time," said Piett with his back straitening and he went into officer mode slightly startling Beru though she realized all soldiers as well as officers received this type of command.

"Yes sir!" said Beru before following the Vice Admiral as he walked in front of her and telling her that he was going to get her the necessary rank and clearance into the ships Medical Wing as well as the proper uniform to show she was the required rank for the job.

"It seems Beru has agreed to the position Piett offered her," said Obi-wan having heard the conversation by enhancing his hearing slightly through the Force.

"Good. I sense the new skills she will receive will aid us in the future when the time is right," said Anakin still not keeping his eyes off his son, who was doing very well after 3 days of practice.

Luke wasn't the only one deep into training as Obi-wan once more took upon himself to train Anakin once more in the ways of the Jedi in embracing the Light Side.

The second objective was beginning the healing process of his student's body to fix what had been broken because of him.

It had been difficult at first since Anakin had been away from the Light Side for so long and the Dark Side from what he understood from Master Yoda was not something you could just turn off like a Lightsaber. No it left shadows in your soul and tormented you with every step you took towards the Light Side making you crave for the darkness that you try to leave. A "false warmth" as Yoda had once called it where the Dark Side would deceive you with false warmth of it power making you think you could do things with it that you couldn't before unless it was with the Light Side.

On the first try Anakin nearly became Darth Vader again through feeling the rage he had felt when he heard the Emperor's words about how HE of all people that loved her had killed his wife Padme in a moment of Dark Side filled rage. It was only through the help of quick thinking and Obi-wan's words that prevented such an event happening when Obi-wan reminded Anakin of his son and how Padme died to give birth to him so she would always be apart of him.

It was only through those words that the dark beast within Anakin started to become quiet making the man call forth all his love for his son and the woman that was his wife, who had brought the child into the world.

A symbol of their love for each other.

Holding onto such warmth filled Anakin Skywalker with renewed strength that he never felt before in the Dark Side or ever possessed even when he was a Jedi Knight. "Good Anakin I can practically see the light shining off of you. Then channel that into your body and use it to heal yourself. Start with your internal organs first and then will move onto your outer body," said Obi-wan feeling the Light Side of the Force shine brightly in his student and that life was coming back to badly damaged body that was once the form of Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin did as instructed and felt his body respond almost immediately to his command as he felt the pains in his chest leave him where his heart still had several burns on it. His lungs were slowly reforming and repairing damaged tissue from inhaling all the ash on Mustafar. His kidneys had become workable again as had his intestinal track, which had been nearly liquidated when his body lay near the lava bed.

However, that day had also made him realize his limits compared to what they were those 9 years ago when he was a much stronger man. Just as Anakin had felt the warmth of the Light Side heal his body he felt his power in the Force leave him faster then expected. It had become apparent that due to Anakin's injuries making him more machine then man that the Force was only with him for so long before the part of him was man ran out of power like a damaged power cell.

Even IF Anakin could fix most of his body he would still have artificial limbs and would constantly remind him of his handicap in reaching out to the Force. 'There must be a way to fix this. I know there is a way. There has to be!' thought Anakin involuntarily flexing his right hand remembering how many lives his prosthetics had claimed the lives of Jedi, soldier, and civilian alike.

He wanted these fake blood covered hands gone to start off with a pair of fresh ones to make a difference in the Galaxy only for better not for worse.

Anakin wanted his humanity back or what was left that he could save.

And he may know of just the place to do it, but first...Alderaan.

(1 Day Later-Alderaan)

_The Executor_ came out of hyperspace above the peaceful planet known as the symbol of all things good in the Galaxy. Compared to each other it seemed that the two were merely opposites not only in regards to being planet and ship, but one being a naturally organic look to it and the other being cold, dark, and made of metal looking like a tip of a sword from below.

"Master Yoda they have arrived," said Bail walking with Yoda to the landing area that the shuttle from the Super Star Destroyer would be arriving in.

"Yes. It will be good to see Obi-wan again that it will. Talk we must to him. Reason for him training Vader again know I need from him," said Yoda having sensed that things had changed in the man and that Obi-wan was responsible for it.

"What about Leia and the two droids? Should I have them come with us as well?" said Bail not wanting to start anything with Vader even if he was Anakin Skywalker again.

"Learn she will one way or another about her heritage I sense. Bring them you must to mend the wounds from the past we must do," said Yoda knowing that the girl would have to meet the slayer of Jedi one day and learn of her parentage.

"I'll send for them to meet us on the hanger. I also have my suspicions on Mon Mothma and her reactions towards me not wanting you to train Leia. She seems determined to the point of madness to destroy Vader even if it means using his own children against him not caring about their lives. She thinks more like an Imperial then she does a Senator of the Old Republic. It's frightening," said Bail before using his comlink to have one of the servants escort Leia with her droids to the landing pad.

"Heart filled with darkness I sense. Suppressed by an admirable cause it was. However, it has freed itself from such things now that she has a possible opportunity to strike him I sense," said Yoda having met her 2 days earlier and sensed the darkness in her growing at a steady rate.

"I'll have my servants and aids keep an eye on her for now and to report any suspicious activity she may start when I'm not around," said Bail hoping the woman wouldn't do anything stupid just to settle the score with the Empire and its Emperor.

And people wondered why he always wanted peace.

(Alderaan Landing Pad-Moments Later)

The white Imperial shuttle caring Obi-wan, Anakin, Beru, Luke, and a squad of over a dozen soldiers landed gracefully on its set destination like a majestic bird on a tree. Ever so slowly the mouth of the shuttle lowered allowing all of its occupants to leave its inner walls.

In front of them waiting were Master Yoda, a rather pale looking Bail Organa, and a now arriving small group consisting of a little girl and two droids that seemed very familiar to Anakin. 'It couldn't be them. Can it?' thought Anakin through his mask hating the color he was seeing through it knowing it wasn't showing him the natural look of the droids.

"Lord Vader I'm glad to see you under such circumstances," said Bail trying to sound as diplomatic as he could despite the person in front of him was taller and more intimidating then him.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries Organa. I'm here on personal business and I know you know what it is," said Anakin mentally cursing himself for sounding like his Sith Lord persona.

"Y-Yes o-of course. Forgive m-me Lord Vader," said Bail bowing his head though he was slightly wondering why Vader had not killed him and moved to the aged Jedi Master behind him to kill with his squad.

"I will only if you do not call me that name again. That..._name_ has no meaning to me in my life anymore," said Anakin wanting to clear this up in front of his daughter as soon as possible.

The fact that the girl he sensed was his daughter had stopped frozen in her tracks at the moment when she saw him was a dead give away.

That and she looked a lot like Padme in that white dress was another factor as well.

"What name do you wish me to call you my Lord," said Bail hoping it was what he hoped it was.

"You may call me Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker," said Anakin happy to speak his name with pride though he was unsure how his voice system would make it sound.

Bail could only nod as he was now happy that the man he knew from the Clone Wars and the hero of the Old Republic had returned from the darkness.

"Dad! Is she my sister?" said Luke pointing to Leia, who looked even paler then before as well as shocked at what she heard from him.

'Sith spit,' thought Bail turning to his adoptive daughter just watching them not far from Master Yoda.

'Bail didn't tell her even though Master Yoda knew we were coming. But why?' thought Obi-wan frowning at the old Jedi Master, who just gave him a look that said all would be explained later.

Strangely enough the astromech droid rolled at high speed towards the former Sith Lord whistling and beeping with what appeared to be excitement like a pet seeing its master after so such a long wait. 'At least someone from my past remembers me and is glad to see me again,' thought Anakin seeing the droid stopping right in front of him still giving off noises like anyone would believe.

"Dad what's the droid saying?" said Luke thinking his father had a droid translator in his helmet so that he could communicate with the R2 unit.

"It's hard to make it out since he's speaking to fast. Why not have his counter part next to your sister give the translation," said Anakin, as he tried to understand what his old friend from the wars was saying through the Force, but found it too difficult at the moment.

"If I may sir I can give the translation," said the astromech droids counterpart, who had started to walk towards the group only to be stopped by a very worried as well as a very confused Leia.

She had heard stories from her or at least who she thought was her Father at night when they thought she was asleep. She remembered how the Alderaan Senator had spoken to his wife about how Darth Vader made his appearance one day in the Imperial Senate hall. How by the order of the Emperor, had killed one of his fellow Senators with just a simple raise of his hand while standing next to the frail looking ruler.

She didn't want to take her chances let alone see the only father she had known be killed by this "Dark Lord" as he had been called by many within the Empire. She didn't know the man had a son though the boy seemed different from him and when she first saw him she had sensed something between them on strange level. Still such things terrified her to know end and what's more was that near her was a supposed Jedi Master, who from what she understood were nearly wiped out by the same man now in front of her Father.

Why hadn't the Jedi and this Dark Lord started fighting as the stories said other Jedi had done with this man? Could it be the Jedi Master was more powerful then the Dark Lord and was somehow keeping him at bay? Or was it because of the other man dressed in Jedi robes that her Father showed her from past holo-recordings.

Speaking of her Father, why did the man's son call her his sister? That would be she was the daughter of the Dark Lord were related as a parent is related to their child.

'It can't be true. I don't believe it!' thought Leia shaking her head trying to remove the weird feeling that was growing in her mind telling her it was the truth and she should embrace it as such.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that Leia didn't realize the man she now feared was now moving towards her with a commanding stride. "Hello...my daughter," said Anakin trying to use the Light Side of the Force to put her fears of him to rest.

Leia was so startled by this that she had back stepped only to trip and fall on her butt with Luke running up to her to help her up. "Hey are you all right sis?" said Luke getting her to her feet though she was still clearly shaken.

"Master Yoda why didn't you tell Leia about Anakin?" said Obi-wan now approaching the 900 year old dwarf.

"Face her true Father face to face she must. Intervene could create dire problems it would have," said Yoda seeing the kids interact with each other while the R2 unit talked to its gold plated counterpart of a protocol droid about things.

"Why are you calling me your sister?" said Leia getting herself from Luke's grip finding her presence close to the boy and his Father a little uncomfortable.

"_Aren't you forgetting he's your Father too?"_ said a voice in Leia's head making her wince slightly, but enough that Anakin saw it.

"Why? Because you are my sister. Obi-wan and that dwarf guy were there when we were born and when mom gave us our names," said Luke having been told about that day by Obi-wan so he knew the truth about that day.

"Lies! My dad that is Bail Organa named me. You can't be my brother and YOU can't be my Father!" said Leia pointing at Anakin before running away from them.

"Leia stop! Come back here. Help me catch up to her Luke," said Bail running after his adoptive daughter with Luke right behind him while asking how he already knew his name.

"I see Leia has Anakin's ever mean stubbornness streak when he was younger," said Obi-wan to Yoda both knowing the dangerous combination Leia had in being Padme's and Anakin's daughter.

"Learn the whole truth she must before hatred consumes Leia she must. Go you, Luke, and Anakin to go to her you will. Need to talk with Leia you must," said Yoda before walking over to the figure that was Darth Vader that held inside it the remains of Anakin Skywalker.

"It's been sometime Master Yoda. I have done terrible things during my time as a Sith. I do not deserve forgiveness, but if you could I would gladly accept it and help repent for my sinful ways," said Anakin looking down at Yoda while Yoda looked up trying to see into the metal mask as if to determine something.

"You have suffered enough that you have. Arrogant I will admit the Jedi were. Should have consulted you better I see now. The wounds inflicted upon you both physical and mental are proof of this they are. Shunned we did the attachments of others out of our own fears and ignorance we did. Should have learned from them to understand such a powerful entity that attachments brings we should have. Forgiven you already are Anakin Skywalker," said Yoda giving his own bow to the taller man.

"Thank you Master Yoda. This means more then you know," said Anakin before walking with Yoda while being flanked by his Stormtroopers with Beru, and the two droids right beside them.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking you why does my counterpart R2D2 keep telling me that my creator has returned? I can't seem to recall my creator or built me," said C3PO looking at Anakin while shuffling his feet forward trying to keep up with the group.

"Because I did build you old friend," said Anakin having already half suspected the droid would receive a memory wipe so he wouldn't blab what he already of him to knew to his newly born daughter.

Bail may be a pacifist, but his wits were as sharp as a Jedi's mind when it came to hectic situations. 'Too bad it couldn't be said for parenting though given the child one would think he did all right,' thought Anakin finding Bail and Luke had caught up to Leia and were going to meet them halfway inside the Senator's home.

(Not Far Away)

Boba Fett watched from his perch how the group was interacting. He had already told Mon Mothma he would do as she asked in taking Vader out, but what he didn't expect was for her to go further and tell him to take out his son too. Boba Fett, being the bounty hunter that he was and not wanting to be put in a predicament where he would have to do such a thing without a reason (and extra credits) asked why. The more information he knew about such things the better.

His "Father" had taught him that when he was young.

Still for him to kill a child was not something in his profession as a Bounty Hunter. An assassin yes, but for a Bounty Hunter to be hired to kill a child, even if it was the child of Darth Vader was a little bit of overkill even for him.

That and the Emperor wanted the boy alive, which brought in a conflict of interest in terms of the contract he had with both financial parties. 'Since the Emperor can pay me more then the Senator I'll keep the boy alive and out of range of my rifles laser scopes,' thought Boba Fett wondering what was keeping the Emperor's Death Squads.

Mon Mothma's little band of second rate blaster using losers had arrived a few hours ago before _The Executor_ did under the disguise of a group on a pilgrimage to the planet. Even now they were being given their orders while she had him stake out the landing pad her targets were landing on. 'It's bad enough I have Vader to worry about, but the two Jedi as well and squad of troopers to deal with. That woman dressed as a medical officer could be taken hostage, but for all I know her overall value could be worthless and such a move could be fatal,' thought Fett before moving from his position to get a better look at the group.

It didn't hurt to be cautious. Another thing his "Father" taught him.

(A/N: Well this is the end of another chapter. Hope you liked it. I will be away from my computer for about a week so it will be a small while before another update. Don't worry the action heats up in the next chapter I promise. I got it all in my head on just how I want it to play out so expect some blaster firing, Lightsabers, Force Powers, and some VERY interesting things happening that will change things, but for better or for worst I cannot say. PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-A Child's Power

"Build me?! I don't recall any such thing," said C3PO looking like he was ready to have a computerized meltdown and blow his head clean off his body.

"I had one of my men give 3PO a memory wipe shortly after the twins were born so he wouldn't say anything unnecessarily that may have attracted the Emperor's presence," said Bail to Anakin who gave the man a nod.

"C3PO access program # 739462: Memory Restoration Protocol Beta," said Anakin to C3PO who after hearing the command paused to do just that before looking back at the form of Darth Vader mere moments later.

"Oh my! Master Anakin is that you? Oh what has happened to you?" said C3PO looking at Anakin up and down frantically and would have been humorous if the tale behind it wasn't so said.

"Another time perhaps 3PO, but for now let us go meet up with my Bail and my two children," said Anakin walking along seeing Bail and Luke semi-dragging Leia back to them with her having an angry look on her face as she stared back at defiantly, but even as she did she could feel _something_ telling her that man was her Father.

It was this feeling that turned her anger into bitter sorrow and she felt like crying at this hidden truth that was kept from not just by the Jedi that she was taught to respect, but by the very man she thought was her Father only to find he was just adopted by him.

It was in that moment that Leia started to cry and tried to fight the feeling inside of her and deny it with all her heart.

The newly reformed group looked at Leia, who had tears in her eyes while looking at the towering form of the figure she knew only as Darth Vader. "You are not my Father. I don't care what you told Luke, but I know you are not the one I love. I _hate_ you," said Leia hoping her words would have some sort of effect on the Sith Lord.

Surprisingly it did though Leia couldn't see it physically due to the man's metal mask.

Leia knew what she had just said made him feel sad or even disappointed with himself in never being the Father figure she wanted. She just seemed to sense it within him that this tall monolith of a figure was saddened by her words.

'So much like her mother yet so much more like me then she'll ever know. Padme...my angel...how I wish you were alive to help her grow,' thought Anakin trying to fight the image of his crying wife now covering the form of his now crying daughter.

It was destroying what was left of his body inside of him.

'I should be glad he is upset, but deep inside of me I feel sad too. Why? This is Darth Vader. Why do I feel the opposite of what I want to feel right now? Why did saying that hurt me as I feel it did him?' thought Leia finding herself confused by her current feelings towards this event.

"You are more like me then you know...my daughter," said Anakin his voice seemed tired when he spoke feeling older then he should.

"Look what you did! You hurt dad's feelings. Apologize to him right now!" said Luke turning to his sister with anger filled blue eyes flashing at the fact his Father was in pain because of his own family.

"Luke, stop it. Its all right," said Anakin sensing his son's anger towards the situation and the increase in his daughters confusion even more.

"NO ITS NOT! When I was in mediation I saw someone that looked like a younger Obi-wan fighting someone else on a fire covered world. I saw that same figure Obi-wan was fighting lose his limbs and was burning to death. It was you that was burning dad!" said Luke getting shocked looks from everyone before looking at Obi-wan, who nodded his head in shame.

"Is that why you are in that state Anakin?" said Bail now understanding why Anakin had become so tall and for the breathing respirator system in the center of it all.

"Yes. I have suffered greatly more then any of you know. Or any of you could come to realize what it is I had lost beyond my injuries. To hear from the Emperor that the one person you love was killed by your own hands drove me to darkness. I had thought that with Padme dead he child or rather now children she had within her were taken from me as well. The Jedi preach of love and peace, but all they know is the definition and have never truly experienced love as I have when I was with her," said Anakin wrapping his gloved hand around his son moving the tears that covered the boy's eyes.

Leia was shocked by this news and stared hard into the mask of Darth Vader as if trying to actually see if the monolith before her was speaking the truth. 'I did have a dream like that, but it was different. It was with a woman that looked like an older me with a man in a field of flowers laughing. There is more to this then I realized,' thought Leia looking at man and the boy he called his son as well as her brother.

"Let's get inside Anakin. I would feel better if we were behind closed doors to tell Leia about what was done and why," said Bail getting nervous while feeling something in his gut to tell him to hurry.

"Yes I sense that would be appropriate all things considered," said Obi-wan now sensing something was off and the need to get inside soon sprung forward from his mind.

"What going on?" said Leia noticing that the adults were keeping something from her and her brother.

"That's what I would like to know," said Anakin sensing the danger coming closer to them and he dared not risk facing it with his children with him in the middle of it.

"I'm afraid its Senator Mon Mothma. I told her about what happened when Master Yoda sensed what had happened on Tantooine before he arrived to tell me himself. She hates you with a passion Anakin and I have no doubts even now she's going to use whatever means to strike at you," said Bail depressed over the fact that seeing such a fine woman from the Senate of the Old Republic turned Empire had fallen so far into mindless hate.

"Even if it means going through my own children to do it," said Anakin knowing that the longer he stayed in the open the more likely his children could be killed by an unforeseen enemy.

"Precisely Lord Vader," said Mon Mothma stepping out of the shadows holding a blaster pistol in her hand as a few dozen men armed with blaster rifle also came out of similar shadows each aiming at the Sith Lord or the children.

The Storm Troopers held their weapons at the ready knowing it was their sworn duty in life to protect Darth Vader turned Anakin Skywalker by any and all means. "Halt you are in violation of wielding illegal weapons. Drop your weapons and we won't open fire," said Piett holding his blaster pistol at the ready.

"We got you out numbered and out gunned Imp. Just drop your weapon and maybe we won't turn you into a hole filled corpse," said one of Mon Mothma's soldiers holding the rifle in his hand more firmly.

"You don't have to do this Mon Mothma. Can't you see that Anakin is no longer Darth Vader and that he's changed for the better?" said Bail trying to get this resolved in a peaceful manner.

"What I see Bail is a Dark Lord of the Sith that has to pay for his crimes one way or another for helping bring down the Old Republic and turning into an Empire filled with corruption. The man must pay for all of his crimes and if he won't do so willingly then his offspring will in his place," said Mon Mothma lowering her blaster towards a shocked Luke whose form was blocked by the towering shield of Darth Vader.

"Troopers defensive circle around my children and, Medical Officer Beru, and Senator Organa. You will protect all four of them with your very lives if need be," said a now very angry Anakin Skywalker his Lightsaber glowing around them as Obi-wan and Yoda (who had made his own after arriving) drew their own.

"I don't want to hurt you or your men Mon Mothma, but if you do this I will have no choice, but to disable you in a crippling manner," said Obi-wan readying his Lightsaber for what was to come.

Just then Boba Fett fired down on the group from above with the help of his Jetpack hitting several of the Storm Troopers in the leg or arm.

"Return Fire!" said a Vice Admiral Piett as he and two other retaliated that now started the bloody battle to come.

Mon Mothma retreated back while firing her blaster not wanting to be in the range of either Obi-wan or Yoda's Lightsaber. "Where were you? I could have used your help earlier when we originally surprised them," said Mon Mothma hitting a Storm Trooper, who took the deadly shot shielding the son of Skywalker from harm.

"None of your business lady. You pay me to kill people and that's all. Don't tell me how to run an intergalactic profession you know nothing about," said Boba Fett taking aim at Obi-wan, who blocked the shots with his Lightsaber.

"Don't target the Jedi Master you fool. Aim for Vader's children. Shoot to kill," said an anger filled Mon Mothma wanting nothing more then to see the Sith Lord broken in the most vengeful way she could imagine.

"Listen here lady unless you want more of your groups two bit shooting juma heads to be cut down by one of the three Lightsaber wielding sorcerers, I suggest you let me do my job how I want to," said Boba Fett before firing a wrist rocket at the Jedi master, who used the Force to change direction to hit and explode away from all parties involved in this fight.

Yoda was with the remaining Storm Troopers using his Lightsaber to deflect the blaster shots aimed at Bail, Beru, Luke, and Leia.

C3PO was running around in his usual hysterics about how these things keep happening to him while referencing to the attack on Genosis, the surprise attack on Coruscant, and that one Jedi Temple in that frozen wasteland he went on with Senator Amidala. All in all the golden protocol droid wondered what higher power that was beyond droid logic had he offended to put himself in these times of situations.

R2 was wondering the same though he was used to it more then his taller counter part and was a much harder target to his then the golden droid.

'Sometimes size is not always an advantage' thought R2 while ignoring 3PO's running around in a circle and somehow avoiding the blaster fire that came his way.

Meanwhile Anakin was cutting through his enemies with a purpose not letting a single shot get aimed towards his children. 'Not a single shot is going to hit my children and by the Force I swear I'll finally be able to make Padme proud before this standard day is out,' thought Anakin slicing through another one of Mon Mothma's foolish supporters, who were gradually as a group becoming thinner and thinner in mass.

Just when seems to be looking up a new volley of blaster fire from behind Mon Mothma and her "Rebel" team identified from previous holo-recordings as Jedi Death Squads. 'What are they doing here?' thought Anakin, Yoda, Obi-wan, and Mon Mothma finding that things took a turn for the worst.

"Don't take this the wrong way Senator, but the Emperor can pay me more then you ever could," said Boba Fett turning his blaster on her hitting her in the side with a shot that left the woman mortally wounded and bleeding on the ground.

"Bounty Hunter scum!" said Vice Admiral Piett taking this moment to get a shot in on Boba hitting his right arm making the Bounty Hunter drop his gun and had to dive for cover to avoid more lethal shots.

"Aunt Beru I'm scared. I want to help, but I'm afraid," said Luke clutching his Aunt while being scared out of his mind at the battle before him.

"Its all right Luke I'm here and don't forget your Father won't let anything happen to you or Leia for that matter," said Beru as she shielded the boy with as much of her body as she possibly could.

"He's not my Father. I've heard the stories of what he has done and the holo-recordings that some of the servants have shown me. He's nothing, but a _Sith_ of a monster," said Leia despite the battle around her still finding apart of her refusing to believe that man in black wielding a red Lightsaber was the one, who helped give her life.

"Shut up! At least you had servants and loving parents. All I had was a loving Aunt in an unforgiving desert with an abusive Uncle, who hated me for who my Father was. Dad came and saved me from him just as he would have done for you if you were in trouble," said Luke over the blaster fire that had become more difficult for Obi-wan, Yoda, and even Anakin to deal with.

These were Jedi Death Squad units after all.

They were trained to deal with Jedi.

Trained to _kill_ Jedi.

A stray blaster shot from one squad managed to get passed all three of the Jedi's defenses hitting Luke in the shoulder making him scream in pain at his now hurt arm. Piett seeing Luke hurt returned fire hitting the Death Squad member in the chest killing the soldier instantly. 'This is bad. At this rate we may not survive,' thought Piett hitting a few more Death Squad units as he did trying to make his shots count.

"All remaining troopers concentrate all your blaster fire on the Jedi Death Squads. Leave none alive," said Anakin leaping towards a group of a said squad slicing through them in an instant.

"Yes sir!" said the remaining Storm Troopers opening fire on the Jedi Death Squads, who had to take cover from the ongoing assault.

Boba Fett pulled out his side arm after addressing his arm wound and opened fire on the Vice Admiral, who in turn fired back after ducking a shot to the head.

Boba Fett took cover behind his spot as well only to have his face go white behind his mask when he saw the blaster shot from the Vice Admiral hit a fuel canister less then 10 feet to his left.

"Aw Sith blood!" said Boba Fett rolling to his feet away from the large Alderaan fuel container before the fuel got fire from the sparks from the blaster and exploded sending him flying into one of the wings of the Imperial shuttle before falling to solid ground on his right shoulder.

'Well that takes care of him,' thought Obi-wan before moving on to engage the 2 Jedi Death Squads that remained while Anakin did the same.

Master Yoda was using the Force to restrain the remaining forces that belonged to an injured Mon Mothma in a stasis field technique he learned during his years of training so long ago.

Luke looked from his spot at the battle raged around him and started to understand the meaning behind a Jedi and the life they live. Most of the time they were at peace and were calm through years of practice and mediation within the Force. At times when there was war in the Galaxy they took up arms with only their most trained masters to handle harsh situations and defuse them through diplomatic means before resorting to violence.

'Some day I will be one of those Jedi Masters and show them what a Skywalker can do,' thought Luke knowing from his time with his Father and Obi-wan that the man never really got to prove himself to everyone like he wanted to do.

At the moment Mon Mothma stirred her vision blurred slightly as she awoke from them dark realm of unconsciousness before turning her head slightly to see that her troops had been detained, Boba Fett was knocked out with possible head injury, and the Jedi Death Squads were nearly wiped out. She turned her head slightly a little more and saw the high powered blaster rifle used by the Bounty Hunter not far from her reach.

'I will kill Darth Vader's boy. He' the happiness of that horrible monster and if I take his happiness away I can achieve some small victory over the Sith Lord if only a small one,' thought Mon Mothma reaching for the weapon before taking a somewhat shaky aim at the boy.

At the same time Boba Fett was fighting his way back from the darkness of his mind and the nightmare he was having of that Jedi Master slaying his "Father" right before his very eyes. 'The Jedi must pay, I need to wake up. I...MUST...WAKE...UP!' thought Boba Fett starting stir slightly reaching painfully slow down his left leg for his secret blaster pistol he had stashed their for just such an emergency.

His "Father" had taught him well.

Anakin sensed what was happening the moment Mon Mothma picked up the blaster rifle and aimed it his son. 'Luke! Even now she seeks to destroy my son,' thought Anakin running and leaping over in front of his son Lightsaber ready to deflect the soon to be fired blaster shots aimed at his only son.

Padme's only son.

The blaster shots from Mon Mothma shot surprisingly straight at Luke and would have hit the child as he was getting his wounds healed by his Aunt Beru had the child's Father not landed in front of the group and deflected the shots that came from her.

Leia watched in amazement at the tall black armored figure that towered over her and the others deflected the blaster shots that came towards her injured brother and her though she could tell that the injured woman was aiming for Luke more then her.

Leia knew that though her...Father favored Luke at the moment deep down she knew at the same time that the man before her protecting them wanted to protect her as he did Luke. This man wanted her to accept him as his daughter the way Luke accepted him as his Father despite the fact that neither of them knew the other existed for nearly a decade.

Her amazement turned to horror as the man she was starting to see as her Father behind the form of Darth Vader receive a blaster shot to his back on his right side. She turned to see who had fired to find Boba Fett with a small slivery blaster pistol in hand while trying to get to his feet. The man fired a second round just as the Vice Admiral near her and her adopted father turned around to see the man fire his second shot.

"Dad!" yelled Luke seeing his Father get hit again in his right arm making him drop his Lightsaber while the damaged prosthesis sparked inside his armor.

Piett pulled his blaster pistol up and aimed at the Bounty Hunter and fired only this time he hit the Mandalorian clone right in the Bounty Hunter's mask killing the man instantly.

However, no sooner had that part ended did more shots come from the previous shooter that was Senator Mon Mothma. She had taken Anakin's moment of weakness and fired several more blaster shots hitting the former Sith Lord's chest and respirator system that now sparked violently due to the extensive damage the shots did.

The end result of the shots forced Anakin to fall backward as he let out a howl of pain hitting the ground hard with his son and daughter beside him in and instant with Beru looking at the damage done to his respirator system.

"Dad!" said Luke and Leia before the two realized what she said not believing she had just called the man her Father.

"Luke...my son. Leia...my daughter. Just when I thought I had found what I had lost all those years ago...I find that I am lost to you once more," said Anakin in a raspy voice finding it hard to breathe with his respiratory system now turned into nothing more then sparking wires and melted components.

Mon Mothma would have fired more hadn't it been for Obi-wan using the Force to pry the blaster from her hands.

"We will have no more of that Senator Mon Mothma," said Obi-wan now scowling at the woman throwing what he considered to be an "uncivilized" weapon over the landing pad to the depths below.

"He is a Sith Lord General Kenobi. How can you stand by him after all the pain he has caused and the people he's hurt?" said Mon Mothma looking at the Jedi Master in anger and surprise.

"Because if I don't support him when he needs me the most then who will? When this is over and should he die you will be tried for the death if not the attempted murder of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," said Obi-wan Kenobi before pointing his Lightsaber at her neck so she would know he was being serious.

"My Lord! We need to get you aboard _The Executor_ for medical treatment," said Piett knowing that if they could get to the shuttle and to the Super Star Destroyer in time there was still a chance the man could live.

"Come on dad I need you. Please don't die," said Luke crying as he held onto his Father with everything he had.

"It's...too late for me...my son. If only...if only I knew you had existed sooner...I would have left the Emperor to be the Father I should have been...rather then a vengeful monster that I became when I thought I lost your mother," said Anakin before turning to Leia who was also crying her eyes out.

"Vice Admiral Piett the system on Anakin's chest is too far damaged to try and to repair. There is barely anything left that looks like a possible part of his breathing system," said Beru, who had been trained to understand Anakin's respiratory system in case it should ever be damaged and she was to be near him when it came to possibly fixing it.

"Daddy I...I want to say...that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm proud to be a Skywalker...like you and Luke," said Leia holding onto his left hand before lifting it to her face hoping that some of the sensors could pick up her tears to let him feel something from her.

"Leia...you look so much like your mother. One day you...like your mother...will be the most beautiful woman...in the entire galaxy. Kings and Princes from all planets will come from every corner…of the galaxy to win your heart. To...to find the one...that is right for you...I will teach you our family secret. You must...must feel through the Force...and if the Force shivers around the one you believe is the one...the one that you have fallen in love with...then that person is the one...for you. It was how...was how I knew that your mother...your mother was the one...meant for me when I was with her," said Anakin before going into a convulsive fit his respirator going into a weaker and fainter pitch the before.

"Anakin I'm sorry I can't fix the system it's far too damaged beyond repair," said Beru as she had tried to fix some of the parts only for some of them to spark in front of her.

"Goodbye...my children. I'm sorry...for everything," said Anakin his chest rising as the destroyed breathing system let out its last volley of spark before shutting down silencing Anakin Skywalker's life...forever.

"NO! DAD!" yelled Luke shaking Anakin's body hoping to somehow make the man live yet again and be the Father he had just started to know.

After the remaining Storm Troopers bound Mon Mothma and her men Obi-wan walked over with Master Yoda to their fallen comrade as once more another Jedi had fallen to the cruelty of others. "No matter what I do from here on out it will never be easy for me to deal with this Master Yoda. I feel as if I lost Anakin yet again," said Obi-wan his sadness evident on his face as Leia cried on her Father's black armored shoulder and Luke now looking into his Father's metal helmet while the droids walked over behind the boy.

"Loss it was for us. Worse for them though it is," said Yoda finding it hard to live up to his own advice that he had given the fallen Jedi years ago.

"Oh dear R2 it seems my maker has shut down. Forever!" said C3PO looking at his fallen creator, who in return to his words received depressingly low whine from the astromech droid recalling its memory of Padme Amidala dying as well.

Sometimes being a droid sucked.

"Dad please...please don't leave me. Don't leave Leia and Aunt Beru. They need you. I need you. You were supposed help train me to be a great Jedi Knight like you. COME BACK!" said Luke wishing for some miracle to help him in his moment of need to help bring his Father back.

By this point Luke could no longer hold back his feelings anymore and the Force that had flowed within him was coming out of him. It was like an explosion that came from an A-Class Thermal Detonator sending yet another tower of light out from his body. "Master Yoda what's happening?" said Obi-wan throwing his arms up as the green dwarfed Jedi Master next to him did the same.

Leia was thrown into Bail Organa's side knocking them both down while Beru having been thrown like her niece was caught by Piett using his Imperial training and reflexes to cushion her near fall before helping her up.

3PO toppled over and R2 howled like an angry mynock cursing his structure and how it could be blown away easier then his golden partner.

Indeed sometimes a droids life could be a harsh creator.

"Know what this is I do not," said Yoda trying to use his own powers to push this new phenomenon back only to find it knocked away like a child getting his hand slapped by an adult.

The torrential storm around Luke didn't seem to faze the boy at all when he did it as his blue eyes were no longer blue, but now consumed in shinning whiteness that made him look supernaturally blind. Luke's face was that of a scowl while white tears left his eyes showing his sorrow and pain to them as he looked at Yoda and then at Obi-wan before turning his attention to his fallen Father.

"_**I know you're not perfect and you have faults, but no Father is. I don't care what you did in the past I just want my Father back here with me and Leia. I don't want Darth Vader as my Father, but the man that I know was Anakin Skywalker that is behind the black armor of Darth Vader that is trapped behind him. I've never asked for much, but if I could all I would ask is for you to live again and be the Father that I have always wanted,"**_ said Luke putting his hands above his Father's chest before commanding the Light Side energy storm around him and his Father to compress itself into a glowing white ball before slamming into the form of Darth Vader.

All of a sudden black armored form of Darth Vader before everyone arched upward and the sound a man gasping for breath could be heard behind the mask as the light that Luke had created spread through Anakin's body. The light that spread through his body soon stopped at the invisible line between flesh and metal before it forced the artificial limbs to mysteriously break off seconds from the first. Just as this happened the light materialized in each missing section revealing an arm or a leg of flesh and bone.

By this point the metal mask that had for 9 miserable years represented Darth Vader was filled with light before the facial structure exploded with light blinding everyone at the last moment. The intense light shining into the sky and soon to be space above it before eventually fading into the depths of space as if it was never there.

When the mixed group of people turned back to the source of this incredible event what they saw astounded even Master Yoda to no end. Before them all lay a fully restored to perfect health Anakin Skywalker covered only at the waist line with what black armor remained of form of Darth Vader. On top of the unconscious yet _breathing_ figure was a tired Luke Skywalker, who had passed out with his head resting on his Father's chest looking surprisingly content listening to the man's heartbeat.

Wait? Anakin was breathing? His heart was beating? Anakin Skywalker was alive?

'By the Force,' thought Obi-wan realizing what has just happened was not a hallucination before he rushed over to his former student and student's son to see if they were truly all right and found that they were in fact fine, just very tired.

When Obi-wan had confirmed that Anakin had been restored and very much alive the said man slowly opened his eyes only to shut them and flinch at the brightness that greet him. "Damn I knew the afterlife of the Force would be bright, but this is ridiculous," said Anakin before trying to raise his right hand to block the light shining on his face.

Key word was trying.

The newly resurrected man once again tried several more times wondering why his right arm wouldn't move before looking at it with his eyes partially opened. Before him he saw the sleeping form of his 9 year old son resting over the right side of his body completely exhausted from using the awesome power he had summoned.

'Luke?' thought Anakin only to hear no mental response from his son though he didn't expect one since he was dead and his son was alive.

"Never let it be said that a Skywalker can never do the impossible through the Force...for they can do simply that, the impossible," said Obi-wan smiling at Anakin while shaking his head wondering just how he got himself into these situations with Anakin in the first place.

"Obi-wan? You're not dead so why are you in the afterlife?" said Anakin squinting at the bearded man unsure of what just happened.

"I'm not in the afterlife because I'm not dead and neither are you. Well...not anymore," said Obi-wan glancing at Luke as Beru ran to her nephew and carefully examined him from his current sleeping position.

"I'm not? How am I...?" said Anakin only to have the truth hit him like the impact of the _Invisible Hand_ crashing into the Coruscant landing zone during the Clone Wars.

"A Skywalker's love is a powerful thing that it is. It can be used to take life when they are angry or it can bring them back when it's someone they love that is dying," said the sagely Master Yoda happy that Anakin was flesh and bone again much less alive.

It seems an old Jedi Master can learn something new.

"How? How can that Sith Lord be alive? General Kenobi I beg of you in the name of the Light Side...KILL THAT MONSTER!" said Mon Mothma her eyes not believing what she is seeing as Obi-wan gives Anakin his Jedi robes to cover his near naked form.

"You shut up you mean old shutta! That's my dad!" said Leia surprising everyone not in just the fact that Leia called Anakin her father loudly with pride, but she said such a bad word not meant to be used by 9 year old girls.

"Leia! Where did you hear that horrible word?" said Bail acting now as the strict adopted uncle since he couldn't be her Father anymore.

"3PO taught it to me during one of my studies," said Leia, which was true since she was a little curious about other languages that other species in the galaxy speak and if she were to be a Senator on day she would need to listen in on another species conversation.

Regardless if that race of beings knew she knew what they were saying in their native tongue or not.

"3PO is this true?" said Anakin in a slightly angered and getting angrier voice while rubbing his eyes as the Alderaan security team came and took Mon Mothma and her strike team away to an Alderaan holding cell.

"It's not all my fault. She tricked me! Tell them R2," said 3PO frightened a droid in a short tempered Hutts Palace.

All R2 did was beep and whistle something before rolling away from the droid clearly not wanting to get involved with the golden droids punishment.

"What do you mean you are not getting involved? Come back here you stupid worthless garbage holder and tell them the truth!" said 3PO shuffling after his shorter half wishing he had a blaster rifle so he could at least try to shoot the dome shaped astromech droid.

"Some things never change huh?" said Anakin getting up off the cold ground while he was holding his son in his arms, which seemed to make Luke clutch onto his Father even more.

"My Lord what should we do now? What are your orders?" said Piett wondering slightly if this man was the same man he had known throughout his years of Imperial service on board _The Executor_.

"First, I need a change of clothes that suit me as a Jedi. Get on the shuttle COM and tell them to prepare for a different looking me. Second, we'll all head aboard my ship since it's not safe to be here anymore if the Emperor knows where we are. That includes you Bail since its clear that he will seek to destroy all that could possibly appose him one way or another," said Anakin already sensing Bail's protest about staying on Alderaan.

"All right. I'll contact my wife and tell her what's happening. I'll have her get on the Tantive IV and have her go on a 'vacation' to some place remote enough that she can be safe," said Bail knowing that if this whole thing when it was over didn't kill him his wife most certainly would.

"I know just the place for her to go. I will send the necessary coordinates to your when we get aboard the Super Star Destroyer," said Anakin knowing he was going to have to do some things that would not be very Jedi like, but since this was for his family and the Galaxy desperate times called for desperate measures.

The irony of it all.

Jedi Master's and Knight forced to fighting like the Sith used to do.

'Better then not fighting at all,' thought Anakin before looking at the group before him and smiled before heading to the shuttle taking the group back to _The Executor_ to make the necessary preparations.

(Coruscant-Imperial Palace)

The Emperor was wheezing and breathing heavily. For a moment, the man thought his heart would give out and his life would end then and there. He had felt the boy's power that was generated through the Force in that instant the Emperor cowered like a child under its gaze. HE the destroyer of the Jedi, him the great Darth Sidious, the great former student of Darth Plagues the Wise, and Emperor of his glorious Empire had cowered in FEAR of a CHILD.

It was unacceptable.

It was inexcusable.

It was unforgivable.

The spirits of the Sith Lords in the depths of the Sith tombs on Korriban might as well be laughing at him right now.

'This child has not only brought his Father from the Dark Side, but brought the man back to life fully healed. I must plan for the opposition that is to come,' thought the Emperor summoning one of his royal guards to his line of sight.

"Yes my Emperor?" said the Royal Guard wondering what his master would ask of him.

"Tell all Imperial Warships to be on full alert. If they ask why tell them it is because I command it so. Understand?" said the Emperor using the Force to mentally nudge the man into caring out the order immediately.

"Yes my Emperor!" said the Royal Guard member hurrying to reach the closest COM unit in the Imperial Palace.

"I will not give up what is rightfully mine to have. The Sith have waited a 1000 years to have an Empire and I will not lose it now in less then that of 10," said the Emperor to himself wondering if he should recall some of the Imperial Fleet that was with Tarkin as he handled the "special project" that he had set in motion even before the Clone Wars had even started.

The Emperor immediately thought against it soon after. His former apprentice had known about the structure and though the former Sith Lord had expressed distaste to the idea of such a thing to him knew that was what the ruler wanted. However, now that this person was no longer loyal and knew about this project it was now at risk of becoming a threat to him both politically within the Senate and the Galaxy if news got out about it.

The Emperor knew there were still those loyal lingering within his Empire who were still loyal to the ways of the Old Republic despite the fact they spoke other wise in public. He did not need any form of resistance to his Galactic Empire so soon in its birth as it would spark another war he could not control.

(A/N: YAY! I finished another chapter. Pretty cool huh? I was slightly disappointed that I only got 3 reviews out of the last chapter. I hope this time I get more since it tells me you like my story. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Gathering Strength

It had been 3 long days after the incident on Alderaan and now Jedi Knight "The Hero Without Fear" from the Clone Wars era Anakin Skywalker smiled aboard _The Executor_. He remembered how it felt to be human as the great ship went into hyperspace and he had enjoyed seeing the path to another world with his own eyes since the day he landed on Mustafar those nine long years ago. The ships crew had been absolutely astounded by his new and lively appearance since they were so used to the terrifying form he had been previously known for. Now he was dressed in Jedi clothing and robes he had similarly worn during the Clone Wars Anakin Skywalker now headed to the one place he knew he could get help him remove the Emperor and those that would follow him.

He was going to see the Noghri.

"Sir we arrived at the planet and have a shuttle already prepared for you to go down to the surface below," said one of the ship's navigational officers.

"Good. Come my children we have some people I want you to meet that I think you will find most interesting," said Anakin with each child beside him as he walked to one of the many hanger area's of the planet.

"Dad who are we seeing down on the planet?" said Luke curiously at his Father, who for the most part lost his smile and became more serious and deep in thought.

"We are going to see the Noghri son. They are a race of humanoid species that live on the planet despite the dangerous toxicity that brews here due to an incident during the Clone Wars," said Anakin remembering how the Emperor explained to him why the relief effort was constantly stalled for the planet to heal.

"An incident?" said Leia having heard something about it from one of the older servants, who watched it on the Holo-net when it happened.

"Yes Leia. You see a fierce battle was waged above the planet that released deadly toxic gas into the atmosphere and severely hurt ecosystem and the Noghri that live there," said Anakin as shame filled him into forcing the species into such an act of slavery knowing had they somehow refused would be wiped out later by the order of the Emperor.

"But don't they leave to find a new home? I mean I know its there birth planet, but you can't live in a place that's not healthy for you," said Luke wondering what would possess a species to live in such a place.

"Fortunately, not all of the planet is toxic, which is a small blessing from the Force itself since the Noghri are impressive warriors in terms of hand to hand combat and stealth. Even a Jedi Knight or Master could fall at their hands if he or she were not careful so when we see them you must be respectful," said Anakin having seen this proud species fight.

The two children were shocked as they made their way to the hanger, into the shuttle, and down to the planet below.

(Meanwhile with the _Tantive IV_)

Breha Organa had never seen such a sight before her as she stood right on the space port landing pad of Mon Calamari with beaches and water as far as the eyes could see. The woman had been to many worlds in her time, but felt that being in this place was almost like home. It had the tranquility one hears when looking out at the ocean, with the gusty wind in your face, and smell of the water beneath you.

It was for the moment her small home away from home and the only thing missing in this moment was her husband and the girl she had come to call her daughter. She knew that her husband would be okay in the presence of the Jedi Master's he was with despite being on the ship known as _The Executor_. She was worried for some time with him meeting the infamous Darth Vader knowing that anything associated with him was harsh and lethal if worst came to worst.

When she had heard of a small battle at the landing pad where Bail had been with Leia she feared she would lose them both, but when she saw him alive and undamaged she had hugged him with all her strength. She was quite shocked at the news of what happened to Darth Vader becoming Anakin Skywalker again. Even more so with her once dear friend Mon Mothma, who Breha knew since her husband Bail and the spirited young woman of Chandrila had first joined the Senate many years ago during the days of the Old Republic.

Now the same woman she called friend was back home in a cell awaiting trial on the attempted murder of Anakin Skywalker, his children, and Bail Organa himself.

Breha knew that her mission here was not to simply relax as the scenery around her had simply begged her to do, but speak with the head of the Mon Calamari Military. The man that was Anakin Skywalker told her via transmission from his ship to hers that while he could sway a large portion of the Imperial Fleet to stand down should he order it, such actions wouldn't be enough and needed help to tip the tide in his favor against the evil Emperor. As it stood the planet of Mon Calamari had one of the key largest ship making ports in the galaxy and should Mon Calamari be able to help once more the restored Jedi Knight could practically guarantee victory over the remaining Imperials.

That and she had to smooth over relations with the current leaders of Mon Calamari, who were no doubt wondering where the elected Senator from Chandrila had disappeared to on Aldreaan. It was no surprise really since the Head of the Mon Calamari Military was a close personal friend of the Senator ever since the growing pockets of resistance had been formed since the transition of the Old Republic becoming an Empire.

Breha could only hope that they would see things the way she hoped they would or else things could get out of hand without a way to stop it.

(Honoghr-2 Hours Later)

Luke, Leia, Obi-wan, and even Master Yoda were surprised that Anakin Skywalker was getting such an immense greeting from the Noghri around them. It was one of respect, honor, and pride that is seen in only the most fanatical of warriors, who would go as far as to kill themselves if so ordered. Anakin himself was slightly surprised that the Noghri bowed before him and called him Lord Vader despite not wearing that horrible breathing suit and armor.

The Jedi Knight felt a bit sheepish as he realized he had forgotten that the Noghri sense of smell was one of the most powerful senses that helped them recognize others. It helped on many occasions to snuff out spies, assassinate targets, and to determine friend from foe in the heat of battle. It was one of the reason that even when he was the Dark Lord of the Sith, Anakin respected the Noghri for their undying loyalty to him if such a thing had started a few years back.

The Noghri were a proud warrior race indeed.

"Lord Vader I am honored by your presence here at our homes this day," said the Noghri Chieftain Ruzak kneeling before Anakin as did the rest of the Noghri people.

"Please Ruzak there is no need for you or any of your people to kneel before me since it is I who should kneel before you. I am no longer the man that was Darth Vader, but rather the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," said Anakin looking down at the old Noghri warrior with respect.

"I understand my Lord forgive me," said Ruzak knowing that if the man became angry with him due to his stupidity he would be punished for it and accept it.

"There is nothing to forgive as you did not know Ruzka. The reason I am no longer the Dark Lord of the Sith thanks to my son Luke whose light shined through the darkness and freed me from my own prison," said Anakin smiling at Ruzak before turning to Like and beckoning his son to come forward, who did so nervously as he bowed his blonde haired head to the Noghri Chieftain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," said Luke trying to be polite as possible knowing that in doing so would go a long way in being like his Father.

"I can sense great strength in your son my lord and I can smell the blood in his body that runs through him is the same as yours," said the Ruzak knowing that any offspring from the warrior before him would be strong just as well.

"As with his sister that is my daughter Leia," said Anakin motioning for her to come to his side to greet the Noghri Chieftain as well since he sense her desire to meet new races from other planets.

"Yes. She smells like you as well, but looks like her birth mother. You honor me and my people with their very presence," said Ruzak bowing his head knowing that for his people to be blessed with one child was wonderful for it meant you were strong to sire, but to have two children was a gift from whatever deity gave you such things.

"Thank you Ruzak, but please let us enter your home for we have much to discuss and I need your people's help," said Anakin knowing that it was now time for more serious business to take pace.

"Of course Lord Va-I mean Master Skywalker. Please follow me," said Ruzak hoping that the man before him would forgive his tongue for nearly speaking the name of the Sith Lord of past and not the Jedi of present.

Once inside the Noghri Chieftains home Anakin told him everything from finding out his son and daughter were alive, to being restored to completely by Luke's power, and what the Emperor was doing to keep the people of Honoghr under his old thumb. Anakin then bowed to the Ruzak and told him that if the Noghri wished to stop serving him then he would understand knowing they had every right to be.

Ruzak was shocked by all this news and that the very person his people had served with such passion was now bowing to him and basically the entire Noghri race for forgiveness. Granted the elderly warrior was angry that his people had been deceived by the Emperor, but was glad that such events had been found out much sooner rather then later. The Jedi Knight now bowing before him, that his people had served if only a few standard years had been good to them. Ruzak had seen his warriors countless times come home with grins of victory after their missions were over. They told how Darth Vader was a kindred warrior spirit and had praised them for their unrivaled skills. Now in the form of Anakin Skywalker with his body fully restored to it prime like state, Ruzak knew that same spirit that the other Noghri warriors spoke of was still there undamaged and still strong.

"Whether you are Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker does not matter for you have treated my people with the utmost respect as a people and as warriors. No matter what happens in life Master Skywalker I can say without question and hesitation that the Noghri people will serve you, your children, your children's children, and so forth for generations to come," said Ruzak seeking Anakin as well as the others shocked faces not expecting such loyalty after all that had happened to them.

"Thank you Ruzak that means a great deal to me," said Anakin now shaking the Noghri's hand to accept this bond between him and these people he highly respected.

"Hey dad maybe when we finally defeat the Emperor you can help the Noghri relocate to a new planet similar to the way this one was before the toxins ruined everything," said Luke hoping to further sweeten the pot with such an idea.

"Would such a thing be acceptable to your people Ruzak?" said Anakin liking the idea since it would give the Noghri race a chance to grow as a people due to the lack of the restoration on their home world working at a dying Bantha's pace.

"Yes. Our people cannot stay cramped like this forever and need to expand soon before we can no longer live here at all. Do you know of such a planet or planets we could move to in order to rebuild?" said Ruzak knowing that if there were then his people could thrive as they did years passed when Honoghr was rich and teaming with life.

"I know a few places that have jungles, mountains, and overall foliage that your people could call there own. However, that won't happen unless the Emperor is taken down and the Old Republic is restored to its rightful place as the form of Government we've known for so long," said Anakin knowing full well that dealing with the Emperor was just one of many factors involved in the Old Republic resurrection.

"You are need of our services then?" said Ruzak hopefully, as this would give his people a chance to prove themselves worthy once more.

"Yes. Even with the Emperor gone the situation will not stabilize with all the others the man surrounds himself with as they lust for power too. What's more he is having Grand Moff Tarkin make a battle station he calls the 'Death Star' that has a super laser that can destroy an entire planet. If it were ever completed it would spell doom to anyone that would oppose the Emperor like Alderaan or Mon Calamari. I need your people's help in its destruction and the assignation of Grand Moff Tarkin," said Anakin knowing that if anyone could pull off such an incredible feet it would be the Noghri.

'If such a thing were to ever happen then the Emperor could be able to send a powerful ripple at any given moment through the Force itself. Such an act of cruelty could possibly kill or weaken all who are strong to it unless it's himself,' thought Obi-wan having read about what happened during the Jedi Civil War that happened under the Dark Lord Revan and how he did so much damage at Malachor V.

"How many of my warriors do you need?" said Ruzak knowing this mission would be the ultimate test of the Noghri in boarding the station, activating the self-destruct, and killing the Grand Moff in charge of it at the same time.

"At least 20 of your best warriors will be needed for this assignment. 10 to blow up the Death Star and another 10 to kill Tarkin on his space station in the Maw System not far from here. They will need to sneak aboard there designated targets through the transports that are used to supply Tarkin what he needs," said Anakin having been to the place once when the Death Star was first being skeletally constructed from the outside so the inside could be worked on.

"They will be ready by the end of the day Master Skywalker," said Ruzak leaving the group alone in his home to carry out the needed call for warriors.

"Hey dad when this is over and the Jedi order is restored do you think we can have the Noghri be apart of the Order in terms of training in hand to hand combat?" said Luke since he wanted to help any way he could.

'Where is he getting this stuff? It's brilliant!' thought Anakin knowing that while Jedi were good with a Lightsaber and the Force they never had much in the ways of fighting without it.

"The boy does have a point. I think we can work something out given time," said Obi-wan nodding his head approvingly at the idea with Yoda doing the same though his eyes were closed in deep thought.

The Force and Lightsaber are allies of a Jedi that they are. However, if either or both are taken away from him then he is defenseless against all his or her enemies they would. The Noghri are a proud people and their fighting and stealth abilities rival even a Jedi in terms of battle they do. New form of training this will be for all Jedi I sense and balance us so we do not have to rely on ours powers that we do," said Yoda looking at young Leia and sensed she was being left out of all of this.

The other saw it to.

"Hey Leia don't worry. You'll be trained like Luke will and you can become a great Jedi yourself one day helping other people and species throughout the galaxy. You could be our representative to other worlds or even in the Senate if you chose to be our eyes and ears there," said Anakin knowing that like Padme, his daughter loved politics and it had been well groomed into her by Bail.

"I just hope my wife has better luck on Mon Calamari seeing as how the leader there is a close friend to Mon Mothma," said Bail, who still felt it was difficult believing he now had the woman in his planets prison cell for attempting to kill so many people around and _including_ himself.

The Senator from Alderaan could only hope his fellow or rather the former Senator from Chandrila (depending on your point of view) would calm down and see that things were going to start to change for the better like they all wanted.

(Mon Calamari-At the Moment)

The Mon Calamari Military and Governing Council had been assembled for this even in a single room hearing Breha Organa's tale of what had happened on her home planet a few days ago. Many were shocked that Darth Vader was the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, who they had the utmost respect for along with the other Jedi during the Clone Wars. The mental shock they received was even bigger when they learned that the former Sith Lord had a son and a daughter, who turned him away from the Dark Side. Even now several members of the Council before the Queen of Alderaan were near to having heart attacks when they heard that the now former servant of the Emperor had been physically restored by his own son's power in the Force.

"As you can see members of the Council that hold your government together I am here to offer my sincere apologizes for what my husband was forced to do in regards to Imperial Senator Mon Mothma. I also came here in hopes that when Anakin Skywalker needs you to overthrow the Emperor you will be one of the few that will support him," said Breha knowing that would be a difficult task to do all things considered given the man's former title and rank within the Empire.

"Can Jedi Knight General Anakin Skywalker pull enough weight in the Imperial Military to prevent most of them from being hostile and simply surrender?" said one member of the Military Council having read the file from the Clone Wars on the man in question.

"Despite being a former Sith Lord I know from some of the former military officers that once worked under him as Darth Vader was a strong military commander. He may have killed officers on the ships he traveled or worked with, but only because they were unfit for service due to incompetence that could jeopardizes the other members of the crew he serves. Though they feared him as Darth Vader they knew he did what he did when it came to punishing those, who he felt needed to be punished. That way such an example would be made out of those who failed him so others wouldn't make the same mistakes twice. Now as a Jedi Knight I believe Anakin Skywalker is once more a Jedi Knight I do not believe he would do such a thing especially his own son and daughter always with him," said Breha knowing that Anakin would want his children to be proud of his actions.

"What of the General Obi-wan and Master Yoda? They are with him as well on this?" said a member of the Governing body of the planet.

"Yes. My husband, who is traveling with them has heard of Anakin's apologies for the death's he has caused as a Sith and Yoda as accepted and even admitted that even the Jedi themselves were wrong in some matters concerning Skywalker's path into darkness. Once the Emperor is dead at the hands of Jedi Skywalker, he plans on taking the throne to keep the other planets in line until a new transition of government back to the ways of the Old Republic are put in place," said Breha knowing that if a new Emperor was not on the throne shortly after Palpatine was killed the Empire would tear itself apart.

"And Jedi Skywalker would simply surrender such a prestige title as the new Emperor of the Empire after such things were done because?" said an Admiral of the Mon Calamari Council knowing not many people would have the willpower to do such a thing.

"No. Jedi Skywalker will not want to hold the position for long has he just wants to be with his children, his family, and that is all he will ever need. This I am certain," said Breha knowing that Bail was always acting like the kind Father she pictured Anakin was.

Looking back on it now, the Queen of Alderaan suspected that every decision that her proud husband made was as if Anakin himself had done it in regards to raising Leia.

"Thank you Breha Organa on what you have told us. We will meet with you back in this room in a few days to tell you our decision is after we have discussed this information amongst ourselves and what course of action that we should take," said a Mon Calamari General knowing this will take time to consider.

"Thank you members of this esteem Council. I trust you will make the right choice in this matter," said Breha bowing her head and leaving the room through the door she entered in while the Council exited out another.

(Honoghr-At Night)

The Noghri people as well as the warriors selected for this mission were all in the center of their overall village, as it was considering the size of area they were all in. Standing before these people Anakin Skywalker looked at the chosen warriors Ruzak had chosen for this mission. Noghri rarely failed or died on any assignment so most of the ones he saw were veterans from previous assignments he had given to them as Darth Vader. The few that were new to this were just as sharp in skill as they were taught at a young age to be strong warriors thus trained by the veterans themselves.

Regardless though of whether or not they were veterans or simply new to receiving his orders, Anakin saw the same loyalty and devotion as he had in the past.

"Each of you was chosen for a reason in regards to your given assignments for the great mission that is before. You are the best at you do and that is why you are chosen for this because no one else can do it that I trust more with such responsibility. As you know the Empire is making a great battle station with the power to destroy any planet that it gets close to with a single shot. It is your job to see this battle station is never completed and that the one that is in charge of this technological terror being constructed that is Grand Moff Tarkin is assassinated. You are to kill all who fight for him, to save all that are his prisoners, and should you by some unfortunate fate fail this mission I will not be ashamed for I know you did your best. However, as a Jedi I do not want to send any of you to your deaths so if anyone here selected that does not want to participate in this mission please remove yourself from the group and know that if you choose to leave I will not hold it against at all," said Anakin knowing that as a Jedi he had to take into consideration the lives he was sending into battle.

Not one of the Noghri moved as they stood before Anakin Skywalker like warrior statues ancient temples one would find on several worlds to scare away robbers.

"Each one is dedicated to the task at hand Master Skywalker. They will fight to the last warrior standing to make sure this mission is a complete success," said Ruzak knowing that anything less for his people was the worst punishment they could ever endure.

"I understand. You know what to do and how to do. I have the utmost faith in your skills and abilities. Dismissed!" said Anakin knowing that the spaceport on Honoghr would be there way off the planet to get to the Maw System.

"Hey dad what are we going to do now? Who are we going to ask to help us against the Emperor now?" said Luke wondering what planet he would head to next.

"For now son we will rest seeing how it's late and your Aunt Beru would try to kill me if she learned I let you stay awake past your bed time," said Anakin, as they had been given rooms to sleep in by the Noghri Chieftain, who wanted them to feel welcome.

"I am amazed they would follow you with such fanatical loyalty Anakin. It's almost like the Mandalorian Wars with the Jedi General Revan leading the fight against them," said Bail having read up on the past events with Jedi and the battles they fought to aid the Old Republic.

"They are proud warriors like the Wookies, who when saved by another form a life debt with their rescuer. In my case I saved them by giving them purpose and to let them use their skills wherever I sent them," said Anakin knowing that he would have to continue Luke's and start Leia's training tomorrow with Obi-wan along with Master Yoda to guide them along the way.

"The Noghri are indeed strong warriors they are. Trust them I do with this mission. Rest we must now to fight the Sith we must," said Yoda going for some much needed rest that his body so desperately needed.

(Mon Calamari-3 Days Later)

Breha sat in the chair trying her best to remain calm as she had done through countless meetings she had been with back home, but _never_ had any such meetings been severely important as this one. If the people of Mon Calamari aided Anakin Skywalker in his campaign to overthrow the Emperor and restore the Old Republic then it was great news for the Galaxy as a whole.

If not...then the Queen of Naboo feared she had failed her husband, Skywalker, and the entire Galaxy in bringing peace to it.

"Breha Organa this Council has come to a decision in regards to the information and the request you made to us involving it,' said the President of Mon Calamari his gills moving slightly as he spoke.

"And what was the decision that you made in regards to my request to aid Jedi Knight Skywalker in his campaign to overthrow the Emperor, restoring the Old Republic, and rebuild the Jedi Order?" said Breha feeling her heart beating rapidly knowing this was the moment of truth.

"While we do not completely trust Anakin Skywalker considering what he once was we cannot deny this opportunity to take down the Emperor. While the man is in control over his Empire it is still stabilizing after so many planets have been with the Old Republic for 1000 years. We cannot also deny that a majority of the Imperial Navy is loyal to the man for his military commanding skills during his time in the Clone Wars and again keeping the other systems in check when serving the Empire as Darth Vader. In addition, the man that is Anakin Skywalker has Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Yoda supporting him meaning he is no longer the Dark Lord of the Sith the Galaxy has known to fear. That being said in a majority vote of 26 out of 30 of the Council we hereby pledge our support to aid Jedi Knight Skywalker in his campaign," said the Mon Calamari President seeing the woman before relaxing from soon having what her people would call "heart attacks".

Indeed Breha was relaxing as she had received wonderful news knowing that everything Skywalker was planning was coming to pass and all that was needed was to launch an attack on the Imperial Palace where the Emperor ruled.

'Thank the Force,' thought Breha happily inside her head knowing that to show it further then she should on the outside would be unprofessional in this meeting.

"However, when this is all over with the Old Republic being restored and the Jedi Order is once more able to protect the Galaxy we expect Anakin Skywalker to be put on trial for his crimes as Darth Vader," said a Mon Calamari General knowing that a number of the man's crimes as the Dark Lord of the Sith were quite extensive.

"What? But you can't! Anakin only recently discovered his children being alive. He was deceived by the Emperor into being a Sith Lord you know that. If you put him on trial for his crimes and reveal his past as Darth Vader the people of the Galaxy will not only call for his blood, but that of his two children. One of them need I remind you was raised by Bail and I since she was first given to us by Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Yoda," said Breha not believing what she was hearing.

"How many children did he leave as orphans Mrs. Organa? How many people all over the Galaxy has that man killed as Darth Vader and the Emperor's right hand man? I'm sorry, but when this is over Anakin Skywalker, whether he is Jedi or Sith, will be put on trial when the Old Republic is restored, and our decision is final," said the Mon Calamari President leaving no further room for argument.

Breha Organa couldn't believe what she was hearing from the Mon Calamari Council in regards to Anakin Skywalker. The man had been through hell and back for the sake of his family and now because of his actions as Darth Vader under the cruel manipulation of the Emperor he would be punished.

'He has to know. I have to contact him and tell him,' thought Breha leaving the room and heading to her ship to send an encrypted communication to _The Executor_ so Skywalker would no what to expect.

(The Executor-2 Days Later)

Anakin, Bail, Obi-wan, Yoda, Luke, and Leia got out of the Imperial shuttle in the large hanger bay of the Super Star Destroyer after some daily Jedi training had been done on the planet. The people of Honoghr had insisted that Anakin, his family, and his friends stay for one day and be treated to Noghri hospitality. Anakin, not wanting to insult them, gladly accepted the offer, and while on the planet helped Leia awaken her powers within the Force while further strengthening Luke's.

Before leaving, Ruzak had presented the two Skywalker children with crystals found in a cave not far from the Noghri village. One crystal's color was a misty blue, which went to Luke while the other was a lime green crystal that went to Leia. Anakin then told them to hold onto those crystals for when they were old enough they would need them to build their own Lightsaber and those crystals were key components in the making of them.

Now as the group came down the ramp Vice Admiral Piett and Beru Lars were there to greet them though from the looks on their faces something unpleasant had happened.

"What is wrong Piett?" said Anakin not liking the look on the man's face or worry that he sensed through the Force was rolling off of him.

"Breha Organa contacted us from her ship the _Tantive IV_ about what she discussed with the people running the planet of Mon Calamari in regards to supporting you in your fight against the Emperor. She told me the good news first and the bad news second," said Piett looking down in regret that he was powerless to help the Jedi Knight in this regard.

"What did they decide?" said Leia wondering what the good and bad news was.

"Apparently the good news is you have the support of the Mon Calamari Military when you launch your attack on the Emperor on Coruscant to bring the Old Republic and Jedi Order back. However, when it is over and such things are accomplished they ask that you be put on trial before the entire Galaxy for crimes against the people of the many planets you hurt or rather people that you killed during your time as Darth Vader," said Beru her eyes were now tearing up and rushed to Anakin hugging him knowing that if such a trial did occur it would be the man's death sentence.

"What? That's not fair!" said Luke looking at Yoda, Obi-wan, and then Bail for help in the matter, but only saw the sad truth that nothing could stop such a thing from happening to his Father.

"Unfortunately it is," said Leia with her eyes down and not meeting her brothers shocked and angry face at what she said.

If Leia did she would have flinched at seeing such anger.

"What do you mean it is? How can you say that about our Father?" said Luke his own tears brimming at his own eyes not wanting to accept the fact when this was all said and done his Father was going to be put on trial.

"Luke she didn't mean anything by it. But she is seeing things from the Galaxy's point of view," said Bail knowing that a lot of planets would love nothing more then to kill Darth Vader regardless if he had changed for the better.

"Point of view?" said Luke frowning at the word not quite understanding where this was going.

"Yes Luke. You see my boy everyone has there own certain point of view in life that may or may not be similar or different to yours depending on their beliefs or experiences one has in life. In this case, everyone accept certain people like you and me sees your Father as Darth Vader despite the change physically and spiritually in terms of the Force. You may not want to accept this Luke, but people hate your Father for the things that he has done to others under the name of Darth Vader. Granted Anakin was under the influence of a Sith Lord turned Emperor, but such excuses I'm afraid have very little impact on the Galaxy populace at large," said Obi-wan kneeling down to Luke's level while the said boy was now crying his heart out before running over to his Father and hugged him with all his strength.

"I DON'T CARE! I WON'T LET THEM TAKE YOU FROM ME!" yelled Luke since he had become so attached to his Father it seemed criminal to pry the two apart.

The same went for Leia too since she was starting to understand the man that was Anakin Skywalker that was her Father through the different Noghri she talked to. She knew that their opinion of him was most likely biased on account to their fanatical loyalty to him, but the very fact that they didn't stop wanting to serve her Father even after learning the truth meant something. Her Father commanded a great deal of respect among parts of the Galaxy despite his title as Dark Lord of the Sith, which in her mind meant something to her.

Leia knew if she lost him now she would lose her chance to learn more about him and the knowledge of what her Mother was like.

"I know my son. I know. For now we will focus on taking down the Emperor and bring peace to the galaxy first. Whatever happens after that...well see where the chance cube falls by that time now won't we," said Anakin hugging his son back knowing that such news was destroying his son inside and consuming him in fear.

Anakin knew this because he felt it with Padme and his own Mother Shimi.

"Learn to let go of all you fear to lose young Skywalker you must," said Yoda walking up to the boy, who looked at the green dwarf in surprise.

"W-What?" said Luke before looking back at his Father for further understanding at what the Jedi Master just told him.

"It was something Master Yoda once told me when I had visions of your Mother dying during child birth that brought you and Leia into this world. When ever I slept the visions would always appear making me restless and worried that I would lose my angel and the joy she carried within her. Had I listened to Yoda the visions would have never come to pass, your Mother may have survived, and I would not have become Darth Vader," said Anakin remembering his shame at what he had done that day as the new apprentice to Darth Sidious.

'_Master Skywalker there are too many of them! What are we going to do?'_ the echo of an ever so innocent voice of a youngling that looked at Anakin for hope.

Only to be met with death at the hands of a Sith Lord in disguise.

'I have much to pay for,' thought Anakin trying to keep his emotions in check, which did not go unnoticed by Obi-wan or Master Yoda.

"Worry not about the aftermath of the fighting with the Emperor you mustn't. Focus on the task at hand in preparing for said engagement with the Emperor and those loyal to him we will," said Yoda knowing that now was not the time to worry over such negative outcomes of things until they actually happened.

"Master Yoda is right. Now the question is where do we go next?" said Obi-wan putting his hand to his chin and cupping it slightly while stroking his beard in thought.

"You will head to Kamino again to oversee the new clones being produced and explain to their creators the latest developments in the Galaxy. I don't think they will mind giving us the army we need to help us since the Emperor took away most of the trading power after the Clone Wars ended. Master Yoda will be headed to the Wookiee Home world of Kashyyyk where he will aid them against the enslaving that the Empire is doing to recruit workers for the Death Star. Once done you can rally the Wookiees to fight back against the Empire and to use the ships the left behind along with whatever they can use," said Anakin making use of all the years of combat and tactics he received as both a Jedi and as a Sith.

"What about us dad? Where is our ship going?" said Luke looking at his Father curiously for answers to his question.

"Our ship is going to be restocked on much needed fuel, supplies, and receiving a much needed increase to _The Executor's _firepower on Bespin with the help of the tibanna gas. After that we will head directly to Coruscant and begin what should have ended years ago when the Emperor first told me he was a Sith Lord," said Anakin remembering just how much of an effort it took not to try and kill the Emperor then and there in the Sith Lords office.

"If it's all right with you Anakin I'll take a shuttle to meet with the other members of the growing rebellion that we have been developing over the years. I believe I can convince them all to join in the fight against the Emperor once I explain everything to them about what it is going on," said Bail knowing that those he contacted would trust him and had him in high regard when it came to decision making.

"I can get you something better then a shuttle. The last thing I need is for you to be shot down by an enemy ship or some pirate looking to use you for ransom. I'll have your transport ready for you by the end of the standard day," said Anakin knowing that the Imperial Shuttle couldn't defend themselves even against the outdated Z-95 Headhunters.

"Sir, if I may make a suggestion?" said Piett knowing there was possibly another person, who could help in this soon to be fight.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" said Anakin looking at his Vice Admiral curiously knowing that any suggestion the man made was a good one.

"What about Admiral Thrawn? He's a very good tactician and the only non-human in the entire Empire to receive such a high rank.

Anakin nodded considering Piett's advice about the said officer, as Admiral Thrawn was indeed a master tactician, who always knew an enemy's move before the enemy even thought of it. Anticipation and prediction of another's movements was Thrawn's greatest skill, which the Admiral used with the utmost precision that made even rivaled the skilled wisdom of Jedi Master Yoda. Anakin knew Thrawn never liked the policy the Emperor had taken with all the species other then human being inferior, but had kept it to himself knowing that he could advance despite such policy through his genius military mind.

The very fact the Emperor himself made Thrawn the only exception to the Imperial no human policy was proof enough.

"Thrawn is skilled in the ways of war, would be a very valuable officer to have, along with his own Star Destroyer aiding us, and should we succeed I think the much deserved title of '_Grand_ Admiral' will be given to him. Send a transmission to him of my offer along with a meeting should he be interested to meet with me and discuss all the details of the plan," said Anakin to Piett, who bowed and headed to the Communications room to make the preparations for the potential recruitment of the Admiral while he mentally prepared himself for what to say.

If the Vice Admiral was not careful, Piett may get the Skywalker's an enemy rather then ally.

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Hopefully it meets your expectations. If things seem just a little different from what you know or read know that it's different because it's an AU fic and while it is different in some cases I am trying to keep the facts about things as close to the original stuff as possible. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Mobilization

"So what the Vice Admiral and all the rumors I've been hearing are true then. I must say even I am surprised at this event taking place," said Thrawn on board _The Executor_ that was currently docked at the planet Bespin, which was the meeting point between him and former Sith Lord now Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Thrawn himself had long admired Jedi for their calm and discipline though he did feel that they seemed a bit _stiff_ at times from what he had seen of the rare Holo-vids in the Old Republic. Still, the more relaxed yet still serious Jedi Knight sitting in front of him seemed more enjoyable then he had originally hoped.

Thrawn was a man, who knew what it meant to be overly prepared when others didn't think to be and while there were times that Thrawn himself would be outsmarted...they were very rare. He made sure of that. Many had talked behind his back in the past about retreating when facing a rarely lost battle saying he should have died an honorable death on the battlefield. Thrawn however, merely thought such a way though admirable was not how such resources should be wasted and proved it time and time again. Troops and ships that survive a battle under his command win or lose come back to fight again and when they do fight it's with the experience they need never to make the same mistake twice.

This however, was a first for Thrawn seeing as how he never saw it happening ever in his most brilliant planned dreams. This was not a battle on the ground or in space, but rather a simple straight to the point conversation about the future of the Galaxy with no hidden agendas in the aftermath of what was to happen.

For once, Admiral Thrawn liked this surprise thrown at him.

"You have to admit though from what you have been told and what you now see before you that it is all true. I am Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Knight of the Old Republic. I am also aware of the fact that it is more then what you were told that brought you here for your curiosity. You want to remove the Emperor from the Throne as much as I do," said Anakin looking at Thrawn carefully, but showed none of it knowing that any information given to Thrawn however small...can hurt you in the end.

"I have calculated the Empire's rise and the growing...'resistance' as they call themselves on some of the stricter ruled planets of the Empire. The information regarding the 'Death Star' as it was so thoughtfully named, proves that one day the enemy of the Empire will bring it to its downfall even if it is a slow one. Such a battle station should never exist let alone be constructed with Grand Moff Tarkin in control of it. The man lusts for as much power as the Emperor does and has no form or sense of discretion in using such a weapon like that if it were completed," said Thrawn, as he himself disproved of such a waste of resources being used to make that horrible metal moon shaped structure.

The two talked some more on strategy and more so on just who would resist the transition to the ways of the Old Republic due to several factions currently within the Empire that gained a great deal other then the Emperor himself. The Moffs of course would have to be taken care of since they would no longer be in power not long after the Old Republic was reborn, then there was the fact that several Imperial Officers were running Imperial enslavement camps to help provide the manual labor for the Death Star, and finally the crime lords that helped the Empire in exchange for weapons, money, and the occasional turning the other way when in terms of criminal activity.

By the end of the meeting Anakin had Thrawn's full support in the matter along with all the ships and troops he knew would follow him in this little insurrection.

"Your gathering of an army quickly is very impressive Jedi Knight General Skywalker and I must admit your tactics and methods are what I would have used myself given the chance," said Thrawn now walking out of the meeting room with Anakin towards the docking bay to go to his shuttle and then his own ship.

"Many people throughout the Galaxy oppose the Empire; they just need a strong leader to bring them all together in order to fight it. I will say this much, it will be an honor and a pleasure working with you...soon-to-be _Grand_ Admiral Thrawn," said Anakin smiling at the man before shaking Chiss's hand.

"As I Skywalker," said Thrawn walking up the shuttle ramp with his transport taking off not long after to head to his own Star Destroyer and head out for what he needed to do.

'I sense his loyalty to this rebellion against the Emperor is sincere, but afterwards...I may need to keep a few Noghri on his ship should he decide to stab me in the back when it's all over,' thought Anakin before heading back to the bridge of his ship with Vice Admiral Piett at the ready.

"Your orders sir?" said Piett waiting for the man's instructions knowing the ship was now nearly back up to full strength after being in docked for nearly 3 standard weeks.

Considering the size of the ship it was a new record and how near empty the ship was in terms of supplies it was a much needed improvement.

"Stay as we are Vice Admiral until we are at full strength and then proceed to the planet Byss. I want to use some of our new firepower on the planet," said Anakin knowing that the Emperor loved that planet for reasons he didn't like and knew something was wrong with it.

"Byss sir? But its right outside of Coruscant!" said Piett knowing that one single distress call from the planet and a large fleet could come into the area to stop the intended attack.

"I'm well aware of that Piett. The Emperor loves that planet almost as much as he loves ruling the Empire from Coruscant. I want him to know I'm putting him on notice that his days of ruling the Empire are over and the Old Republic is returning whether he likes it or not!" said Anakin before leaving to check up on his children see how they were doing with their training.

(The Maw System)

Grand Moff Tarkin was a man, who believed in one thing, which made the Galaxy and the Empire run. Power. One word that meant everything for an advancing Imperial and he embraced it with blood thirsty ambition with his current project being proof of his drive to have that power that even the Emperor himself would respect if not fear. He hoped it was the later.

Or rather he _had_ hoped it was if he weren't already dead.

The last moments of Grand Moff Tarkin before his unforeseen death were as usual with him watching over his prized project that the Emperor had set in motion since before the Clone Wars. Oh the Grand Moff knew of _who_ the Emperor was beyond his current title along with _what_ he was given that Vader was at his beck and call when commanded to be.

However, as it now stood it was a mute point since the Grand Moff now had a Noghri style assassin knife deep within the back of his skull upwards from the base connecting it to the neck. His Storm Troopers, technical personnel, and loyal engineers that had been assisting him in the project were now all dead as well having fallen moments prior to his own demise. The only two spared through the whole event was a young teen that acted as a servant to Grand Moff Tarkin after he had lost his rank.

The young teens name was Han Solo, who was a Cadet fresh right out of the Imperial Academy style Storm Trooper now turned into Grand Moff Tarkin's little whipping boy on account he had saved a beaten down Wookiee from his more veteran brothers. The second person was the Wookiee himself named Chewbacca, who pledged his life in the traditional Wookiee "life debt" as Wookiee people call them to Han in return for saving him when he did from the Storm Troopers.

Now the two were watching in amazement as the rest of the slave holds were being freed and the Noghri typing the self destruct code to the entire base of operations. You didn't have to be a genius of any species in any part of the Galaxy to know that this large space station was connected to the huge monstrosity that was being built. Once the whole space station exploded everything in it, _including_ that thing called the "Death Star" would be destroyed as well in a chain reaction like series.

"All of you come with us," said the Noghri Commander leading the slaves to the hangers with several Imperial Shuttles ready for the taking.

"Wait a minute! You're Noghri warriors that serve as Darth Vader's personal assassins. Why should we follow you?" said a Mon Calamari having spent some time around the Galaxy before being taken by slave traders loyal to the Empire.

"Darth Vader is no more. He died on Alderaan. In his place we serve Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker now and he wants you to all join him in fighting the Empire," said one of the Noghri walking up the ramp.

"It's not possible to fight the Empire! Even with Darth Vader dead that Emperor is too powerful to fight," said Rodian speaking in basic since all the Imperial's did and it wasn't hard to be a fast learner.

"If you do not believe us then come see for yourself on Kamino and Mon Calamari where parts of the fleet as a whole are being built right now," said the Noghri Commander with several of his kin already in the pilot and copilot seats of the shuttles.

"I don't know about you, but it's either following these guys or stay here when this dump blows up. I'm getting out of here. Come on Chewie!" said Han going up one of the ramps of the shuttles followed by several former slaves on various Imperial Shuttles.

They were all in for a surprise.

(Kashyyyk)

"So good to see you all again it is," said Master Yoda meeting with the various Wookiee Leader's of several tribes that held the most influence.

The near 900 year old Jedi Master told the Wookiee Leader's of what had happened to the man that was once Darth Vader and how the power of his children restored his very being. It was a long almost disbelieving tale to the Wookiees since it meant that one of the dark figures in the Galaxy that once been in service to a heartless enslaver was now leading a force to fight the darkness. However, it did explain what several Force sensitive Wookiee Shaman's sensed not long ago during the change of the planet's season.

The Shaman's had foreseen a demon of shadow echoing pain from its very being before it was pierced by a light of an infant child that instead of killing the beast, freed the true entity inside of it that had been chained against its will by a darker one. This combined with Yoda's story about how Anakin fell to the Dark Side of the Force, through his love for his wife, made the Wookiees understand why the former Sith Lord did what he did.

For Wookiees, constant visions of your mate dying and being powerless to stop it would drive anyone to a point where they would do anything to save that person. The Wookiee Leader's took into account all that had happened and all of them pledged their tribe's full support on the war that was to come without bringing any form of charges against he the newly restored Jedi Knight. After all love was a sacred thing for Wookiees and had it been one of them they would have gone berserk at the visions that would have plagued their minds.

"Thank you all for your support in this matter I do. Begin at once we must. No doubt young Skywalker is getting his forces ready for the upcoming battle he is. Sense them all nearby on Kamino I do. Join him there we will. Fight together we shall," said Yoda smiling as all of the Wookiee Leader's howled and roared with warrior pride at going into battle yet again.

It was time to regain the honor that was stolen from them by the Empire.

(Resistance HQ-Chandrila Home World)

It was not easy getting these men and women together, who spoke for the resistance that wanted the Old Republic back considering where most were. Some were on Coruscant or on heavily watched Imperial worlds gathering resources, information, and troops for the harsh battle ahead.

However, because Bail Organa arrived to meet them here of all places it seemed that the battle they had been preparing to fight was already upon them.

"There are rumors flying all over the Holo-Net about the Emperor acting paranoid with Darth Vader apparently turn traitor," said a former Imperial Captain wondering how this would reshape events.

"What rumor is true is that Mon Mothma has been locked away on Alderaan. Is it true Bail? That you locked up the Senator Mon Mothma for trying to kill you and your little girl Leia?" said Borsk Fey'la a Bothan slicer and somewhat tactical advisor to some of the mid-ranked officers when giving information.

"Yes. Though I'm afraid I can't call Leia my daughter anymore. I've become more of the surrogate Uncle if you will. Leia's biological Father and brother came by that same day and to train her as a Jedi," said Bail smiling knowing that the little girl he had raised for so long was going to be such an important woman when she was older.

He may not have been Force sensitive, but he could still _feel_ it.

"A Jedi? They are still alive? How? I thought they had been wiped out during the purges years ago at the hands of Darth Vader?" said Borsk not really liking the Jedi, but couldn't really hate them either since they were needed right now.

"Not all of them. Master Obi-wan Kenobi along with Master Yoda are still alive and well while gathering the army we need to fight the Emperor right in the heart of Coruscant," said Bail seeing the look in their eyes, which had shocked the group at what the two Jedi Master's were doing.

"But why now? What gave them the push to fight now after so many years in Exile" said Senator Garm Bel Iblis curious as to the natural of the two Jedi Master's tactics.

"Simply put Garm...Darth Vader died at the hands of his long lost son and was reborn as Anakin Skywalker," said Bail telling the entire he had learned since the beginning getting many mixed emotions from the group.

When Bail told them everything, he could see some were angry at the man, others saw his Force strong children as weapons in the war against the Emperor should they gain control of them, others more understanding, and some were just...unreadable. Bail knew that not everyone held much sympathy for the former Dark Lord of the Sith for what he had done in the name of the Emperor. While some of the Resistance members could understand the man for doing what he did seeing as how they had all interacted with Jedi in one way or another and saw how they restrained their emotions so much. Still, it was hard to give the resurrected Jedi Knight the support Bail was trying to squeeze out of them and gain their support to help in the fight against Emperor Palpatine.

"I knew Mon Mothma had a hidden agenda. I told you Bail that when push came to shove that she would act on those impulses. It's either her way or no way with her. She simply can't be reasoned with unless she's right and has the upper hand so that you do what she says," said Senator Garm Bel Iblis not liking the woman for her ambitions and suspecting that Mon Mothma secretly wanted to become Empress of _her_ version of the Republic.

"What about Vad-Skywalker's children? Are they being trained as Jedi?" said one of the former field commander's of the 210 Strom Trooper Division, who left due to conflict in orders and morals.

"They are being fully trained as Jedi and by their Father," said Bail not liking the looks on some of the faces if his allies meaning that Anakin would have to be informed after this meeting.

"Aren't you worried they may become Sith like he was?" said a Senator from a planet in the Northern sector of the Galaxy.

"Why would he train them to be Sith now that he is a Jedi again? The whole reason that Anakin became a Sith was because he thought he lost everything and everyone he loved. People who use the Force like Jedi and Sith walk a path that none of us can see, but only hear about in rumors about what they can do. I've known Anakin long before he became Darth Vader and I saw how much he loved Senator Amidala when he looked at her when in the eyes of the public. Without her around or now in regard to their children, all that the man will have left to fill his heart is darkness and hate," said Bail knowing how much he loved his wife how he didn't know what he would do without her to help him when he needed her the most.

They all continued on for another hour discussing the situation before they all reluctantly agreed to assist in the Emperor's defeat and if it was possible, the death of the Emperor at the hands of Anakin Skywalker.

(Byss-1 Week Later)

"Sir, we have arrived at the system just as you ordered," said Vice Admiral Piett on the bridge of _The Executor_ while addressing Anakin Skywalker with the utmost respect.

"Excellent Piett you've done well. Now have our ship's scanner check the planet surface for anything that gives off dark negative energy. That is where the Emperor keeps a large supply of his Sith knowledge that he kept here during his time as a Senator in the Old Republic," said Anakin knowing that the frequent visit his old Sith Master made to the planet had made him more then a little suspicious at times as to what the man hid deep within the planet.

"We'll begin right away sir," said Piett motioning for the communications team to get right on it.

"Good. The more we stay here the more at risk the Emperor will send a fleet to engage us. He's very protective of this place," said Anakin feeling the pull of the Dark Side of the Force even now whispering false promises to him.

It was a good thing he had told Luke and Leia about the pull of the Dark Side and how to block them out while training with their practice Lightsabers he gave to them while on Bespin. It had required he disarm several of his training droids, but for his own children Anakin would destroy an army of them to give them the necessary training in the Jedi Arts. Of course he wasn't stupid to leave them alone and had asked Beru to watch over them.

Anakin smiled slightly at Beru's behavior with his two children and his Vice Admiral's thoughts on the woman, who had shown great care to do everything possible to do her give job aboard the ship. Anakin knew of the Vice Admiral's growing feelings for Beru and all that she did to make herself a model Officer on the ship. Not many women were aboard the Super Star Destroyer or any of them for that matter, but not because women were weak.

Far from it.

However, the Empire had put in a strict protocol for all women joining the ranks of the Empire and couldn't put them into the military service as Storm Troopers first then work your way up as an Imperial Officer. This form of protocol was a safety measure for the ever distinct possibility that certain..._incidents_ could spring up if both genders ever shared changing and living quarters together.

Still...Anakin supposed there were _some_ exceptions to the rule since he knew Piett would be able to balance his role in the romance with Beru doing the same. Knowing how they both acted Anakin didn't need to worry, as they would only become romantic when both had time off so not to mix business with pleasure.

Anakin realized this thinking back on how he should have taken such things to his own marriage with Padme and being a Jedi Knight.

"General Skywalker sir! We found what seems to be a strange looking temple and seems to be the source of the negative energy you asked us to search for. It looks quite ancient and has weird red markings over the walls with some pillars on several points drawing in the energy while some are directing it out," said Piett sounding slightly nervous as he saw the image on the screen making him feel queasy when seeing it.

"That Vice Admiral...is a one of a kind Sith Temple. Inside of that evil structure holds the lost records and teachings of various ancient Sith Lords long past dead. I want all of our ships weapons locked onto that structure and destroy everything in it," said Anakin fully knowing that the Sith knowledge in this structure was fragile despite the Emperor's best efforts to keep it preserved for later use.

"_Have you ever heard of the tragic tale of Darth Pleagus: The Wise?"_ said the deceiving calm of an echo that traveled within Anakin's mind, as he now felt that this was the home of that Sith Lord, who trained the current Emperor.

"Right away General," said one of Officer's in charge of the weapon systems of the ship and had started barking order's to the Turbo Laser Battery areas to prepare to fire down on the locked on target.

"FIRE!" yelled Anakin giving the order before every cannon on his ship that was locked onto the Sith Temple and fired down the structure turning it into the rubble.

The explosion created a powerful wave of Dark Side energy that raged out from the home of the Sith Lord that once lived there.

"General Skywalker sir! Our scanners indicate a large fleet of Star Destroyer's along with several other Imperial Class ships and we'll be here soon," said one of the ships Officer's in charge of long range Communications.

"Prepare for Hyperspace and set course for Kamino now!" said Anakin knowing that the Emperor sent them with a single purpose of destroying his ship and that the fleet as a whole could do the job.

"Yes sir!" said the Navigation Officer setting up _The Executor_ for travel to the system.

By the time the Imperial fleet arrived _The Executor_ had already left for Kamino.

(Kamino-1 Weeks Later)

"The mission was a success General Skywalker, the abomination you sent us to destroy along with its overseer are no more and we saved all the slaves being held there," said the Noghri Commander kneeling with the rest of his team having come back unscathed in the fight.

Behind the Noghri team were the said former slaves looking at shock at what the former Dark Lord of the Sith looked like.

"You don't have to kneel before me like you did before when I was Darth Vader. Rise my friend you have made this Jedi Knight proud," said Anakin Skywalker smiling down at the Noghri Commander and his team.

"Hey dad!" said Luke running out with Leia right behind him.

"What is it son?" said Anakin looking at his two children with interest.

"Master Yoda just arrived with a lot of ships filled with Wookiees all saying they want to fight for you," said Luke proud that his Father could inspire so many to fight against the Emperor.

"Really? That's good news indeed," said Anakin looking at some of the slaves that just so happened to be Wookiees themselves.

"Hey Chewie, do you think we should join up with him and get in this fight? It would be nice to settle the score with the Emperor considering what he's done," said Han nudging his giant friend, who looked down at him before giving a nod.

"Are they going to fight Father?" said Leia pointing to the group the Noghri brought in from the Maw System.

"That depends on them Leia. Do YOU want to fight the Emperor? Do you want to have the Old Republic rise up from is supposed demise?" said Anakin looking at the various alien species before him that had been beaten, starved, and practically humiliated by the Imperial lifestyle.

"What makes you think we can win?" said Han though personally he didn't care so long as it was a good fight.

"Aside from myself, the Noghri, you will have two Jedi Master's leading the assault directly on Coruscant, the backing of a new clone army, Admiral Thrawn, several key planets with warships ready for deployment, and of course the one of a kind Super Star Destroyer _The Executor_ ready for battle. Did I also mention, that once I broadcast certain key pieces of information on all Imperial channels and Holo-Net for the entire Galaxy to witness, I can almost guarantee that the Star Destroyers we face will not lift a single finger? They will no longer aid the Emperor no matter how much he tries to command them to fire upon us and those that DO want to fire will soon surrender after they realize they are out gunned," said Anakin walking slowly up to Han gauging the young man with the Wookiee looking at the Jedi Knight carefully for any form of threat against his new partner.

"Well when you put it that way...I think you can count us in," said Han looking at the other's who nodded in agreement with some grinning at the idea of getting payback on the Emperor.

"Good. Once Bail Organa arrives we will begin in planning our deployment, but for now go rest up and get something to eat you all look famished," said Anakin knowing that they all looked hungry and tired from their time spent under Tarkin's fist.

Everyone in the large group cheered and they nearly ran over each other to the mess hall where their hungry stomachs could be filled until they exploded. Han to his credit looked at Leia for a moment and winked at her making the girl blush slightly seeing the young man run off to eat with his Wookiee companion.

Luke was scowling at the slightly older boy, who was clearly in his teens if just barely and made a mental note to use the Force on Han should he try anything with his sister in the near future.

'If that boy is like me when I was around that age then history is repeating itself...despite the slight changes made to it,' thought Anakin raising an eyebrow at Leia, who quickly ran off to avoid the questioning gaze of her Father.

"Dad I know I'm being trained to be a Jedi, but if that kid hurts Leia in anyway...," said Luke leaving the threat hanging in the air knowing it would not be good to speak it out loud.

"I know son I know," said Anakin looking down at Luke, who was still in protective big brother mode and didn't want his sister to be near such a scoundrel.

(Alderaan-4 Days Later)

Mon Mothma was currently sitting in her prison cell quietly and as calmly as possible, which was more like a small home for her. It had a bed, refresher, and she had clean clothes brought so she could still look dignified in her own Senatorial way.

After the battle on the landing pad ended, what was left of her men had been restrained, and they were arrested along with her on the attempted murder. Now they would have to wait their day in Alderaan Court to defend themselves of the charges against Bail, Leia, Luke, Master Yoda, Master Obi-wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker formerly known as Darth Vader.

For Mon Mothma the last one was a joke at best and appalling at worst that _she_ of all people would be put on trial and to be punished if found guilty of trying to kill Darth Vader. The man was beast, a ravenous beast that killed all in his wake, and his children would be no better when they were old enough to wield their Lightsabers. Why the two Jedi Master's she had come to respect had not killed the man when they had the chance she didn't understand no matter how much she played it in the back of her head.

'What could have possessed them to not kill that vile Sith beast? It couldn't be that they did it out of the supposed claim Darth Vader returning from the Dark Side of the Force after his son being revealed to him. Could it be Master Obi-wan and Master Yoda fell into madness during their exile? No! Impossible! Whatever caused those two to follow the Sith Lord and abandon the Jedi in wiping Dark Side users from the face of the Galaxy was deeper then that and the only way to free those two from Vader's power was to kill the man. But how? She was stuck in this lousy cell while the Sith went to war against the Emperor and there was more then a good chance Vader would win.

It wasn't long before she heard the sound of stun blasts going off and several "thumps" of the guards outside in the corridor and despite herself she couldn't help, but smile.

The door to her cell opened and several men she knew from Chandrila's Special Forces had arrived looking pleased that she was unharmed.

"Senator Mon Mothma are you all right?" said the leader of the squad hoping she was well enough to travel.

"Yes. Thank you for your rescue, but I'm afraid that time is of the essence and we must gather what forces we can for the battle that is soon to come," said Mon Mothma, as she exited her cell and followed the squad out of the prison holding cell to the landing pad.

"Bail Organa gave the rest of the Resistance Leader's the full story Maim and word of what happened earlier spread throughout the ranks. Rest assured you won't be punished for your actions however, in regards to killing the former Sith Lord...," said the one of the men looking somewhat hesitant.

"Well what is it?" said Mon Mothma wondering what made the man seem reluctant to speak to her about Vader.

"For now until the Old Republic is restored no one is to make a move against him since he's supposedly gathering a large enough fleet to fight the Emperor at Coruscant," said the squad leader deciding to save his comrade from the Senator's scowling gaze.

"I don't believe this! Do they honestly think that man will simply hand over the Empire once he's proclaimed the new Emperor of the Empire? No we have to move what forces we can to strike when he least expects it and that will be when the Emperor dies," said Mon Mothma knowing that the Sith will be at his weakest having fought such a battle.

"We'll begin our preparations at once Senator," said the squad leader having taken the Turbo lift up to the landing pad and escorted Mon Mothma to the shuttle that would take her to Chandrila to mobilize its military forces.

"Good. The sooner that monster is defeated and his children are locked away the better," said Mon Mothma knowing full well that her planets government would listen to her in this matter regardless of what the other Resistance members thought of what Bail had told them.

She made the mistake of trusting those around her to get the job done, but not anymore.

Before this was over Mon Mothma would stand over the dead if not dying body of Darth Vader in his more human form and shoot him in the head herself. Then she would see to it that his children could never use the Force again whether her old Jedi comrades helped her or not.

Given how they acted before it would most likely be not.

(A/N: YAY! I'll end it here to gear up for what I hope to be the final chapter of this tale. I was a little surprise I got so little reviews in my last chapter. I guess that I deserve that for ignoring some of my other fic. All I ask is that you read this and review it. I put a lot of effort into this since I almost had writers block due to being depressed from the lack of reviews you gave this story. You make me so very sad that you do. Pains me it does and my fragile heart I feel. Until next time...PEACE!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Balance Restored

(A/N: Its been several years, but I'm back, and I'm finishing this up while I have the chance to do it. Sorry it took so long ENJOY!)

The_ Executor_ came out of Hyperspace with the massive fleet behind it in front of the plant that was Coruscant, which in itself was a sight to behold, as there was hundreds of crafts of all sizes there protecting the planet from harm, and under the direct command of the Emperor. Behind the Super Star Destroyer, were warships, and space fighters from all different portions of the Galaxy that opposed the Empire. On the other side of the planet, another fleet led by Admiral Thrawn appeared under the disguise of assistance to the Empire's current forces, and moved into a key position that would allow Thrawn's own fleet to cause a great deal of damage.

Should he have to.

As for Anakin Skywalker, he watched from the bridge of Flagship, as the Imperial Fleet before him was getting into attack position. He knew the Emperor wouldn't begin the attack just yet, as the Sith Lord would try to give him another chance, and ask the fleet assembled against the Empire be disbanded.

As if Anakin would come back to that old frail looking bastard.

"General Skywalker sir, we're receiving a transmission from Coruscant, and determined it's the Emperor himself wishing to speak with you," said Piett, as he saw Anakin smirk at him, and knew this was the calm before the storm.

"Thank you Piett. I will speak to the Emperor in my chambers," said Anakin, as he left the bridge for his private communications room, and activated it to receive the signal from the Emperor.

And activated another bit of communication technology he installed before this invasion.

"Lord Vader, how _dare _you do this to me! You're betrayal will be met with swift brutality the like of which I have never unleashed upon the Galaxy!" said the Emperor, it was clear the Sith was displeased, and showed no restraint in making his displeasure at Anakin's act of betrayal.

"I'm sure you would old man, if there was a means for you to unleash your wrath upon me in that Palace of yours, and I bet such wrath would involve that technological terror of a battle station being made in the Maw System. Or rather _was _being made in the Maw System," said Anakin seeing the Emperor once more becoming infuriated by what he was referring to, and the Sith Master's eyes showed pure rage within them.

"You had my ultimate weapon destroyed? Liar!" said the Emperor, but the smirk on Anakin's face only seemed to confirm it, and it made the Sith Master seethe inside.

"Considering what you planned to do with it, how could I not destroy something with the power to destroy planets in a single attack from the main weapon? Of course, you've been planning to have that monstrosity built since before the Clone Wars, and used the Clone Wars to get what you needed. Personally, the Death Star was a Galactic _eye sore_, and would have caused more instability then order for the Empire. But then again, you knew that the Death Star would bring further conflict, and inflame a resistance against the Empire didn't you?" said Anakin, as he saw the Emperor's eyes narrow, and they seemed to glow with a dark yellow light in them.

"Of course it was. I knew the moment that _peace_ came to my Empire, you would wish to heal yourself of the crippling injuries, and then usurp me to become the new Emperor," said the Emperor in more calm, but still angry voice, and Anakin shook his head no in disagreement.

"Considering how crippled I was, considering how you _trapped_ me in that horrible suit to suffer, and die slowly without any medical treatments...I think you would come to respect my decision to no longer serve you. You promised me something that was not there from the start in saving the woman I loved from certain death," said Anakin, as he saw the Emperor cruel smile appear on his wrinkled face, and the malice in his yellow Sith eyes burning greater then ever.

"Yes. It was so easy to trick you into becoming my apprentice. All I needed to do was tempt you with the one thing you desired most. The possibility to possess power to save the ones you _love_...from certain _death_! Such power does not exist my old friend. Many Sith have tried centuries, even millennia before where we are now, and they all failed to achieve what I wanted you to believe existed through the Force," said the Emperor, as he saw Anakin frown at him, and made the Sith Master smile further with glee.

"Before this is over, I will see to it that you become one with the Force, and your spirit suffers for all eternity in the Dark Side," said Anakin, as he saw the Emperor smile at him, and laughed his cruel laugh that sickened the Hero with no Fear to no end.

"You cannot stop me my old _friend_. My fleet with destroy yours just as it will destroy every other insignificant speck of life in the Galaxy. I did it to the Old Republic, the Jedi, and the rest of the Galaxy that has yet to feel my poisonous touch," said Emperor, as he laughed more at the idea, and missed the smirk that appeared on Anakin's face.

"It's going to be pretty difficult for anyone to follow you considering how the Galaxy now knows of your past and future crimes against it," said Anakin seeing the shocked look on the Emperor's face and how it became a snarl of rage before the Sith Master smashed the communication device on his end in anger.

Deactivating the communication device entirely, Anakin headed back to the bridge, and saw Obi-wan along with Yoda there now having heard the communication between the two. Both Jedi Masters were impressed with the returned Jedi Knight, as Anakin had used the Emperor's arrogance against him, and for the whole Galaxy to hear no less.

"Sir! We're getting reports down below from Coruscant that riots have broken out and the Imperial forces there are having difficult keeping it under control with people denouncing the Emperor. I've also received communications from the Imperial Fleet and they wish to rebel against the Emperor too. What should I tell them?" said Piett, as he saw Anakin smile, and knew the man had a plan.

"Inform them that I accept their help and to hold positions while my forces do the same around the planet. I sense we're going to have other visitors soon and they won't be so welcome to us being here. Also, contact Admiral Thrawn, and tell him that I'm putting the entire fleet under his command while I head down to deal with the Emperor," said Anakin, as he saw Obi-wan, and Yoda nod in understanding since this was what the Prophecy spoke of.

"Yes sir. I'll inform him right away along with the rest of our forces. Though they may be disappointed in not getting to fire a single shot," said Piett, as he was expecting an all out fight to the death, and was wondering if it would be the case.

"Rest assured my friend the battle is coming," said Anakin, as he put a hand on the man's shoulder, and then left for his star fighter with his two Jedi allies behind him.

"Sir! I just got word from Bail Organa on Alderaan. He has just informed me that Mon Mothma has been freed from her prison and returned to Chandrila. She's has a fleet ready to engage us here and just left Hyperspace heading here. ETA is...20 minutes!" said the Communications Officer to Piett looking grim.

"Get me in contact with our ships, Thrawn's, and the rest in the system. We need to get them to prepare for battle against an angry Imperial Senator," said Piett, as he got a nod from the Communications Officer, and got the Vice Admiral a secure channel.

Piett didn't know how massive the enemy fleet was, but the Vice Admiral knew _never_ to underestimate the opposition, and wanted to minimize the overall fleets losses entirely.

(With Admiral Thrawn)

The blue skin, red eyed Chiss of a former Imperial smiled at the communication he had received from Vice Admiral Piett on the _Executor_, and looked at his own right hand man Captain Palleon currently looking shocked at the news of Thrawn being given control over this _massive_ fleet of warships. Of course, Thrawn knew this move would come, as he had heard everything between Skywalker, and the Emperor when they talked. A rather brilliant strategy to turn the Emperor own forces against him, having them side against the Sith Master, and thus securing the area around the planet without so much as firing a single shot from the cannons.

Truly, Anakin Skywalker was indeed the cunning warrior rumors made him out to be during the Clone Wars, and when he became Darth Vader to secure the Empire.

"Interesting turn of events, wouldn't you agree Captain?" said Thrawn, as he brought up Skywalker's military history available to him, and looked at the more intriguing battles.

While not art in a sense, war had something of an artistic edge to it, and Skywalker was quite the painter when it came to battles.

"Yes it is. I can't believe it sir. What will you do? Can you trust the information about another fleet heading here with hostile intentions aimed a Jedi and the fleet supporting him?" said Palleon, as he saw Thrawn narrowing his eyes at the information in front of him, and knew the Chiss that was his superior in practically everything military was trying to figure that out himself.

Unfortunately, Thrawn was looking at an incomplete military history profile of Anakin Skywalker, and couldn't make a truly accurate prediction regarding the infamous Jedi Knight hero of the Clone Wars. Though from what Thrawn understood of the "Hero with no Fear" was that the man fought in an unpredictable manner each time and it made the Jedi all the more dangerous in figuring out should the Admiral decide to plot against the Jedi Knight in taking control for himself.

The events of an impending attack from the forces of Chandrila, led by one Mon Mothma was possibly a bluff to keep Thrawn occupied so the Chiss male would be distracted from such a possible Coup, and take control of things before the Admiral could do anything. Then again, Thrawn also knew that if Skywalker thought that such a Coup was possible at the alien's hands, then the Jedi Knight could utilize some _other _means like the Noghri, and have them assassinate the brilliant strategist that way.

If the young Jedi Knight thought Thrawn was too big a threat to have on his side, the Chiss male would have been dead by now, and left it at that instead of leaving the fleet in the Admiral very capable hands.

"Skywalker wouldn't lie about such things Captain Palleon. There are other more _deadlier_ means to remove me from play outside of preparing for battle with another enemy. If Skywalker wanted me removed, all he would need to do was have the Noghri under his command kill me, and have his Vice Admiral take over the fleet for him," said Thrawn seeing Palleon nod silently while his face went pale at the thought.

"If that's the case sir, then it would be best to prepare for Coruscant's defense, and get the rest of the fleet into position before the enemy arrives," said Captain Palleon, as Thrawn now walking out of the room, following the brilliant tactician, and came to a room where the Admiral could look freely at several Chandrila paintings.

"As always my good Captain...I'm one step ahead of you," said Thrawn with a smile.

(Coruscant-Imperial Palace)

The Emperor sat in his throne room letting the Dark Side of the Force surround his very being, as he waited for the prophesized "Chosen One" to come here where they would do battle, and settle this matter of bringing "balance to the Force" like the prophecy foretold. It angered the Sith Master that even with all his mastery over the Force, it had the means to usurp his control, and seek to make the prophecy to happen. Sidious wasn't about to let that happen, as he prepared himself to use all of his skills in the ways of the Sith and the Dark Side of the Force to defeat Anakin.

The only forces left under the Emperor's command were the Stormtroopers along with the Royal Guards posted near the throne room, who were Force Sensitive, and proficient in the ways of the Dark Side. No where near the level of the Emperor, but they would be more then capable of handling the "Chosen One", and his allies that followed him here.

'Let him come. I will destroy the 'Chosen One' just like I did all of the other Jedi Masters that came to defeat me,' thought the Emperor, as he heard fighting below, and waited for the Jedi Knight he had molded into a once obedient Sith Lord to appear.

He didn't have to wait long, as sounds of battle were heard, Lightsabers clashing his men, and being thrown around by Anakin's power in using the Force. The young man had been strong even in his crippled condition, even when certain skills in using the Force were not possible, and defeated other Jedi that survived the Jedi Purges.

He had told Yoda barely a decade ago that Darth Vader would be more powerful then either of them.

_Faith in your new apprentice misplaced maybe. As is your faith in the Dark Side of the Force._

That had been Yoda's response to his statement and until now had ignored it due to what had happened on Mustafar.

The noises got louder, the Emperor's Royal Guards swarmed in front of the throne room steps, and waited for the enemy to appear beyond the doors. The Emperor himself stayed seated though he made sure the Lightsaber tucked away in his sleeve was ready to come out and be used at a moments notice.

Soon, the large doors leading to the room buckled, groaned, and began to slowly crumple under the power of the Force before they were blown off their hinges by none other then Anakin Skywalker. Behind him was Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Master Yoda looking ready for an all out fight with Lightsabers drawn from all three Jedi.

"Hello old man. Miss me?" said Anakin grinning like he had back during the Clone Wars.

"So you are truly Anakin Skywalker again. How...disappointing you are to me," said the Emperor before motioning for his Royal Guard to attack them.

"We'll deal with them Anakin. Focus on the Sidious," said Obi-wan, as he along with Yoda did battle with the Royal Guards, and Anakin leaped over all of them before landing halfway up the throne room steps to stare at the now slowly rising Emperor.

"I knew one day I would die at your hands Skywalker. That's why I did everything in my power to keep you weaker then myself," said the Emperor before drawing out his own Lightsaber and prepared for battle against Anakin.

"Well that day has come sooner rather then later it would seem," said Anakin, as he was not going to drag this out, and simply stop the Emperor without any mercy this time.

It wasn't for the first time in many years that Anakin wished Mace Windu had killed the Emperor rather then allowing himself to stop the Jedi Master from doing what needed to be done.

Using the Sith war cry he used against the Jedi Masters in his office years ago, Sidious attacked using vicious Lightsaber strikes against Anakin, who kept his foe at a distance, and their two blades flashing with each strike aimed at the other. Below them, Obi-wan along with Yoda struck down each Royal Guard that stood against them, or they used the Force to throw them into a nearby wall.

"I can't be stopped Jedi. Many of your so called Masters have opposed me and each one was struck down like the scum they were!" said the Emperor, as he clashed again with Anakin, and saw the younger man was not intimidated.

"That's because they don't know like I do. I know what your capable of and I know how to take you down. Your final day living and causing the suffering of other will be at an end today Sidious," said Anakin, as he used his physical strength to push the Sith back, and then saw his foe leap into the fray against the two Jedi Masters below.

The two fought the Sith Master, but the man was going to die easily, and fought using his Lightsaber along with the Force to keep them at a distance of his choice. Anakin decided that it was time to end that by leaping from his position on the throne, and engage Sidious in combat once more before the Sith could use his mastery over Sith Lightning on Obi-wan.

Sidious didn't have time to counter all of the attacks Anakin aimed at him, as the man was too fast, too agile, and to accurate with his Lightsaber to stop. One of the Lightsaber strikes Anakin hit the Sith Master with struck the Emperor's arm holding his Lightsaber and severed it quickly with the man howling out in pain. In an act of desperation, Sidious used his other hand to aim Sith Lightning at the Jedi Knight, but Anakin was already halfway through his spin, and sliced off the Sith Master's other arm at the elbow leaving the man powerless to defend himself.

"Nicely done Anakin," said Obi-wan seeing Sidious on his knees, defeated at the hands of the Chosen One, and with the said Jedi's Lightsaber pointed at the Sith's throat.

"And you said I would be the death of you," said Anakin smiling at Obi-wan before he turned towards Sidious and looking down at the defeated Sith.

"You think by killing me the people of the Galaxy will forgive you? Your wrong! They will destroy you. They will take your children from you as an act of punishment for your past sins against them. All you'll accomplish by killing me is making your family their new target," said Sidious before letting out a cackling laugh that made Anakin frown along with the two Jedi Masters in the room.

"Not if anything to say about it _we _do," said Yoda before nodding to Anakin, who took the Sith Master's head off, and the three Jedi stepped away from the fallen body moments before it exploded with Dark Side energy.

"Well this will be one for the Jedi Archives," said Anakin, as he breathed a sigh of relief in knowing that Sidious was dead, and wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"Indeed. Well done Anakin. Qui-Gon Jinn was right about you my former apprentice. You have brought back balance to the Force. Through dark struggle, the Jedi will be reminded not to be arrogant, and rethink our opinion of having attachments so the Dark Side of the Force does not become too strong to stop," said Obi-wan, as he saw Anakin smile at him, and then sensed something not far from them.

A Force strong presence a few level below them, worried, scared almost, and wishing to know what was going on around her.

"We'll deal with that part later Obi-wan, as I sense a confused child in need of our help, and I'd rather we found her then someone else with ill intentions," said Anakin, as they left the throne room, and hoped the battle taking place above the planet was fairing any better.

(Space above Coruscant)

Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila was not pleased with what she had seen upon her own fleet exiting Hyperspace, as the massive form of Imperial, and other warships were now above the planet that was the center of the Galaxy. She of course had seen the so called "transmission" between Vader and the Emperor while believing it to be a ploy to get the public on Vader's side for when the time came to take the throne.

"I knew he would do this. I tried to warn Bail and Bel Iblis about Vader but they wouldn't listen to me. Now look at what he's done," said Mon Mothma, as she saw the enemy fleet before her on the view screen, and seethed with anger knowing that the Empire was now in the hands of a much younger possibly more powerful foe.

"Ma'am, the fleet is prepared to engage, but the odds of us winning are low when you consider the massive amount of warships were engaging, and its been rumored they have two Jedi Masters with them," said one of the Chandilan officers beside her.

"We have to send a message to the Galaxy and to Vader himself Captain. That people are ready to oppose his rule and die trying to protect the Galaxy from Sith like him," said Mon Mothma, as she saw the enemy fleet, and was receiving an incoming transmission from one of the Star Destroyers.

Answering it, she was surprised to see someone other then a human being wearing an Admiral's uniform under Vader's command, and wondered if this was to appeal to the nonhumans of the Galaxy to accept him as its new ruler. She wouldn't put it past Vader since he knew all the inner workings of the Empire and how much various species from all over the Galaxy felt about the Empire policies regarding nonhumans.

"Former Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila, I was unaware that Alderaan's legal system let someone out currently awaiting prosecution for attempted murder, and conspiracy to committee murder of the new Emperor of the Empire," said Thrawn, as he saw the face on the woman tense slightly whether in rage, or in surprise by the Chiss having such information at his disposal.

"Considering the man in question, I would have thought the Galaxy would forgive me for such actions considering _his_ that have helped cripple it, and what democracy is left of the Old Republic being consumed by the Empire's cruelty," said Mon Mothma, as she saw the blue skinned humanoid smirk slightly at her, and it made the woman uneasy not even knowing this man's name.

"I'll be sure to let him know that when he returns to his Flagship. Oh, where are my own manners? I am Admiral Thrawn formerly of the Chiss Empire near the out regions and currently in charge of the fleet on behalf of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, who has descended to the Imperial Palace to remove the Emperor from the seat of power," said Thrawn, who was loving the sight of Mon Mothma's face go pale white, and saw the fear slowly being overtaken by anger.

"Admiral Thrawn, I wish to ask you to convince your forces to side with us in the name of the Old Republic, and fight for us to stop Vader from becoming the new Emperor," said Mon Mothma, as she saw Thrawn's face become unreadable, and wondered if he had thought of doing something similar while Vader was down below.

"I must respectfully decline such a thing Lady Mon Mothma. From what I have seen in my brief time with the man, Anakin Skywalker is no longer the Sith Lord Darth Vader, and has the support of two other Jedi with him. I thought _you_ of all people from your days in the Old Republic would respect the Jedi and there judgment when it came to people," said Thrawn, as he saw the woman scowling at him, and knew that she knew that he was calling her a hypocrite should she denounce the Jedi.

"I _did_ trust the Jedi back during the days of the Old Republic, but now I fear the ones with Vader can no longer be trusted, and have fallen under the powers of the Sith. If Vader dies, then they will be free of his sorcerer like ways, and help us restore the Old Republic back to its former glory. I will need your help with that _and_ to possibly capture Vader's children. The last thing we need are those two being strong in his ways that will no doubt tear life throughout the Galaxy apart!" said Mon Mothma, as he saw Thrawn's face become a scowl, and his eyes seemed to flash red for a second under the light of his Star Destroyer.

"I have seen the man with his children Lady Mon Mothma. I have seen them laugh, enjoy the time they spend with him, and even what they've been learning in the ways of the Force by their Father. I see no threat to the Galaxy from them in the foreseeable future that you seem to fear will come to pass. Those two children need their Father from what I've seen and to take them away from him or cause either of the three harm is what will tear the Galaxy apart," said Thrawn, as he had seen the twins learning from Anakin on Kamino for a brief time, and they had two other Jedi Masters with them to further help the twin become strong future Jedi.

"They are literally _Sith spawn _Admiral! They must be contained and controlled before they become too powerful to stop just like their Father!" said Mon Mothma, as she was now letting her anger show, and didn't care what people around her thought.

"No one on my ship nor any other in this fleet will betray Anakin Skywalker nor will they target his children. You are wasting my time with your attempts to convert me Lady Mon Mothma and I grow tired of being in the presence of fear possessed fool I had hoped that you would see reason when I had made contact with your ship, but now I see it was a mistake, and am now regretting this waste of time. Good day," said Thrawn, as he cut the transmission, and left the stunned former Senator fuming on the other end.

Not that he cared.

"Damn him! Prepare to engage the enemy. I want Vader's fleet crippled before we go after the man himself!" said Mon Mothma, as she saw several men at their station look nervous, and a glare from her kept them from speaking out.

(Imperial Palace-Several Floors Below the Throne Room)

"She's in here," said Anakin, as he used the Force to find the right codes to unlock the door, and was stunned to see a red haired girl roughly the same age as his son looking at him with green eyes.

"Who are you? Where's the Emperor?" said the girl, as she was worried when her lessons were cancelled for the day, and put in house arrest.

"I'm Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. As for the Emperor...he dead," said Anakin, as he saw the girl was upset, and could tell her emotions were swirling all over the place.

"How's he die?" said the girl.

"Sidious died fighting me after I learned about his lies. I sense he's had contact with you little one. What's your name?" said Anakin, as he saw the girl look at him in shock, and fear at the news of the Emperor death at his hands.

"M-My name is Mara Jade. I was to be trained by the Emperor to be a loyal agent for the Empire," said Mara, as she found herself staring into strong, powerful, and yet loving eyes of this Jedi Knight before her.

"Well, it's a good thing I found you before he could brainwash your mind further, and repair any damage done to it," said Anakin, as he picked the girl up, and sensed she was still angry with him.

"He didn't hurt me. He was helping me find my place within the Empire," said Mara, as she had only been with the Emperor for a few years, and had learned quite a bit in that time.

"I'm sure he told you that my dear, but the Emperor has never been one for honesty, and was no doubt plotting to use you like he did Anakin," said Obi-wan beside Anakin now and sensing the girl's tainted touch by the Emperor that would need to be removed at a later time.

"Deceptive the Emperor is young one. Learn more of the truth I sense to remove his lies from your mind we will," said Yoda, as he knew this girl could possibly be one of the new generation of Jedi if given the chance.

"Don't worry though Mara. I'll take you someplace where you can meet new friends that would love to meet you. Like my son!" said Anakin seeing the girl look at him with surprise at this turn of events.

"Is that wise Anakin?" said Obi-wan since he was unsure of Luke being near Mara right now.

"She needs to get out of this tainted place Obi-wan. Who better to help her then my own son?" said Anakin, as he contacted Piett on his communicator for an update on the battle above.

"Glad to hear from you General Skywalker. I take it the Emperor has been killed?" said Piett hoping the answer was indeed a yes.

"He is dead Piett. How is the battle coming above us?" said Anakin, as he looked up at the sky, and heard the echoes of the fighting.

"We're holding strong with minimum casualties sir. The size of our fleet is bigger then the opposition and the _Executor _has more then enough firepower to keep them at bay," said Piett, as the Super Star Destroyer had more offensive power then half to opposing fleet combined.

It was truly a ship for the ages.

"Good. Who is in command of the enemy fleet?" said Anakin before waiting for his Vice Admiral to respond and sensed the man's hesitation.

"The former Senator of Chandrila Mon Mothma sir. She got out of her cell on Alderaan after some of Chandrila's Special Forces came to free her. Admiral Thrawn spoke to her briefly for a time, but she wanted him, and the rest of the fleet to turn on you while down on the planet. From what I understand, Thrawn refused to side with her, and so did the rest of the fleet before she ordered her side to engage us," said Piett, as he felt the woman was being irrational, and was going to bring the people that followed her...to ruin!

"I see. Inform the fleet that the Emperor is dead and send a transmission to all ships that _I _am taking command of the Empire until further notice. Also, tell Mon Mothma's fleet that if they stop now, I will grant them all a full pardon if they disengage, and subdue Mon Mothma for trial in the Alderaan courts for her crimes there," said Anakin, as he knew that such a offer would be too tempting to turn away, and that Mon Mothma's forces would break away from fighting.

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it," said Piett before ending the transmission.

"So you're going to be Emperor now?" said Obi-wan with a eyebrow raised.

"What? Its only temporary until I can turn things back to the way they were with the Republic. The Senate needs its power slowly restored and I need to find some qualified candidates to possibly one day become Supreme Chancellor when I remove myself from the throne," said Anakin, as he knew it would be a big responsibility ahead, and there was also the problem of rebuilding the Jedi Order.

"I'll hold you to that Anakin," said Obi-wan, as he looked up, and sensed the enemy fleet was no longer engaging Anakin's.

"Sir! I received word from Lady Mon Mothma's ship that she has been detained and will be transported over to us to be taken to Alderaan. The rest of the enemy fleet is leaving with expressive thanks to the full pardon," said Piett with pride that the tactic worked.

"Good to hear Vice Admiral. Inform _Grand_ Admiral Thrawn that I expect to see you and him down here in the Imperial Palace soon after I deal with informing the public of the news of the Emperor's death," said Anakin, as he knew there was still rioting going on, and the situation here needed to be contained first.

"Yes sir!" said Piett before ending the communication.

"Time to get to work in helping the public _your Majesty_," said Obi-wan with a smirk on his face behind the slowly graying beard.

"Yeah I know. Hey Obi-wan, take Mara here back up to the _Executor_, and have her interact with the others there," said Anakin, as he handed the girl over to Obi-wan, and the man was now protesting being given the child so quickly.

"Anakin!" said Obi-wan while Mara was squirming now since she didn't want to be treated like a kid half her age.

"Oh shut up. You watched over Luke since he was a baby and long after I came back from the Dark Side. Surely another kid isn't too difficult for you to handle?" said Anakin before heading back to the Imperial Palace to take control of the situation.

"Blast it all. Um...come along Mara. Its time we helped you meet some new friends," said Obi-wan, as he would have to go on the transport ship that snuck in right behind Anakin's own to get back to the _Executor_.

"Skywalker, a moment of your time I would like," said Yoda, as he walked over to the Chosen One, and sensed the Jedi Knight was silently concerned for his children after what the Emperor told them.

"Yes Master Yoda?" said Anakin, as he turned to face the old dwarf, and knew the Jedi Master knew what he was feeling.

"Sense fear for your children within you I feel," said Yoda, as he saw Anakin nod slowly, and looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid for my own life Master Yoda. Never was. But I do fear for my children, as they are all I have left of Padme, and if they were harmed for my past sins...I couldn't live myself," said Anakin, as he felt tear starting to fall from his eyes, and the pain of possibly losing them was just so great.

"Jedi your twins will be. Become great like their Father I sense in them. Protect and train them we shall until they are strong enough to defend themselves we will," said Yoda, as he wasn't going to have the twins be in danger, and would defend them with everything his old body still had.

"Thank you Master Yoda and...I'm sorry for what I did at the Jedi Temple. As the time I could only think about Padme, the pain she was in, and her death that came from child birth. It was haunting me every night I slept and wouldn't leave me," said Anakin, as he saw Yoda nod in understanding, and wondered if the Jedi Master had come to terms with the loss of so many Jedi when Order 66 happened.

"Understand your pain I do. Senator Amidala was loved by all she was. Loved her more then all those around her you did. Together, you were always meant to be, and the fear of losing her brought about great pain in your heart like it did mine when died she did. Look to us for answers, but received nothing that would save Senator Amidala was our fault it was," said Yoda, as he walked up to the still troubled Jedi Knight, and saw the memory of that moment on Mustafar.

A mistake on Obi-wan's part.

"Do you think Padme would ever forgive me Master Yoda? Was I even worthy of her love?" said Anakin, as he walked with the Jedi Master back to the throne room, and saw Yoda was deep in thought.

"Senator Amidala believed there was good in you she did. Even when death was about to reach she didn't stop loving you I saw," said Yoda, as he found love was truly a powerful thing, and not to be underestimated.

"All I have ever done was for her Master Yoda. Protecting her from assassins, fighting in the Clone Wars, and even turning to the Dark Side was all for Padme. I love her so much that the only thing making the pain manageable is knowing I have twins we helped create together," said Anakin, as he made his way up the Turbo Lift, and into the throne room before sitting down on the seat of power.

"Proud of you she would be. Retuned from the Dark Side you did. Defeated the Emperor you have. And will soon bring back the Old Republic and the Jedi to the Galaxy you will," said Yoda with pride, as he saw Anakin preparing himself for a planetary wide communication, and was centering himself before the event.

"I hope so," said Anakin, as he took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and then began a very long speech that would unite the Galaxy together.

(Epilogue-7 Years Later)

The Jedi Temple was once more the shining light of Coruscant, as the Galaxy welcomed back the Jedi, and those that had survived the Purges. Many were skeptical to return or even have Anakin back among its members, but Yoda along with Obi-wan defended the man, and explained what happened to the man to make him fall in the first place. Many said this proved that attachments were wrong, but Yoda himself told them that it just proved attachments were right, and to deny emotions much less try removing them all without understanding them had led to the Dark Side to get stronger.

It was during this time, Anakin was made an honorary Jedi Master on the Council, and was given the task of teaching the next generation of Jedi about emotional attachments in hopes of understanding them better. Anakin accepted this responsibility, as well as the fact that he couldn't continue to train his children like he first planned, and handed over such a responsibility over to Obi-wan along with Master Yoda.

Speaking of his twins, Anakin found it interesting that Leia was growing up to be like her Mother when it came to politics, and became the "Jedi liaison" to the Senate. At the same time, Leia was finding herself attracted to the roguish young Captain Solo currently in charge of the Old Republic Military Academy on Coruscant, and Anakin hoped the man didn't break his daughter's heart.

As for Luke, the boy now turned young man had fallen for Mara Jade, even when they first met when Obi-wan brought her to the _Executor_ years ago, and the Force shivered around them. The red haired woman was fiery, always wanting to do something, and never become bored in being in one place for too long. Luke had the patience the woman did not, but Mara also had the extra energy to make things entertaining that Anakin knew his son was more cautious in doing.

During the seven years Anakin spent between being Emperor to Jedi Master, he spent his time helping the Noghri, and having the best scientist the Galaxy had to offer help them fix the damage done to their planet. Anakin was not about to have the fanatical loyalty of such honorable warriors be abused anymore and immediately made it a top priority to heal their suffering planet and if that wasn't possible...suitable relocation.

The only hassle Anakin really had was the Mon Calamari people, who like some other civilized planets wished to see him punished for his time being Darth Vader, and would have if not for the intervention of his Jedi comrades. They stated what happened was not entirely Anakin's fault and that many people including the Jedi themselves shouldered the blame. Now that the _true_ threat to the Galaxy was removed, the Jedi could take actions against a repeat of such history, and the Dark Side from getting too powerful.

When it came to Mon Mothma of Chandrila, the former Senator had been found guilty of multiple charges, which included Bail Organa's life, and the lives of children when she had her strike team attempt to the once feared Sith Lord. As such the woman was to be incarcerated in a prison cell on Alderaan though the woman still kept claiming what she did was for the good of the Galaxy.

Even now, the woman was trying to get people to see things her way, and kept yelling out how Anakin Skywalker was deceiving everyone around him.

Fortunately, no one was paying Mon Mothma much attention, and blocked out the former Senator's voice filled with madness.

"Welcome Jedi Master Skywalker. How are things with your children?" said Jedi Master Shaak Tii, as she saw the man enter the Council chamber, and saw him smiling back at her.

"Good. I think in a few more years, it won't be long before I'm made a Father-in-Law, and Grandfather soon after," said Anakin, as he saw the smile the female Togruta, who had been among the few Jedi left he had begged forgiveness for his actions against the Jedi, and had received from her since the woman had sensed his remorse was sincere.

She had once again embraced him as a brother to the Jedi Order without question, as she knew what had driven him to madness, and understood what it meant to feel attachments that most of the traditional Jedi would have frowned upon.

"You're most fortunate. How is your apprentice Galen Marek? He's showing remarkable potential in the ways of the Force," said Shaak Tii, as she knew that the loss of Ahsoka Tano during the Clone Wars had hurt him greatly, and had almost sworn off taking on another apprentice until he felt ready to take another.

There hadn't been another until Galen was brought the Jedi Temple by his cautious Jedi of a Father. Anakin didn't know why he took the boy as his apprentice, but the Force was telling him this boy, now young man was destined for greatness, and decided to empower his young apprentice in everything he knew in the ways of the Jedi.

"Galen is doing well. There was a girl he met on his last mission to the Mid-Rim. A very strong woman named Juno Eclipse, who from what I recall from the information I got about her has shown herself to be an excellent pilot, and complete the other perfectly," said Anakin, as he saw Shaak Tii smile, and knew that she knew he had helped put those two together.

"You saw a vision through the Force of those two being happy together," said Shaak Tii knowing that Anakin had seen the same thing with his son being with Mara Jade.

"Maybe. It's not wrong to be a matchmaker when the two I'm putting together are going to be happy, is it?" said Anakin, as he smiled at the female Togruta, and she couldn't help letting herself in letting out a laugh at the idea of a Jedi pairing people together.

"I suppose not. Just be mindful of whom you sense should be together," said Shaak Tii in a semi-scolding manner.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Anakin, as he took his seat in the Council chambers next to Obi-wan, and smiled at his old Master.

"Will you stop looking at me like that? Not all of us can age gracefully like you Anakin," said Obi-wan, as he had more gray then color on his face, and far more wrinkles.

"I wasn't thinking that Obi-wan," said Anakin honestly with Obi-wan raising his eyebrow rise up in surprise.

"Really? And just _what_ were you thinking?" said Obi-wan while knowing he was going to regret it.

"I was wondering how you could _possibly_ sense that I would be the death of you?" said Anakin and got laughter from around the room with Obi-wan hanging his head in shame.

'It's been over a decade since I said that and he _still_ won't let me live it down,' thought Obi-wan shaking his head in displeasure of those words he told Anakin when they were tracking down Padme's assassin.

How was he ever going to get over it?

FIN!

(A/N: YAY! I FINISHED! AFTER YEARS OF BEING PUT ON HOLD THIS FIC IS _FINALLY_ FINISHED! Thank you to all who believed in me, I know most of you are now a handful, and will accept those that comeback willing to grovel at my feet. LOL! I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
